


The Strange Disapeerances of Missing People and Y/n L/n

by KennatasticWrites



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Completed, Death, Female Reader, Fictional crime, Graphic Description of Corpses, I'm back, M/M, Mentions of Eugene, Reader Insert, Romance, Shyan x Reader, Slow Updates, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, best friend reader insert, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, buzzfeed unsolved au, fake case, ghost or hallucination?, l/n, mentions of depression, missing person case, missing reader, some characters are orginal, wording is important, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennatasticWrites/pseuds/KennatasticWrites
Summary: "Nine-one- one, what's your emergency?" The female dispatcher asked as she listened to the heavy breathing on the line."My name is Shane Madej and my friend and I just found a body." He choked out, he sniffled as Ryan threw up for the second time that day. The air still smelled disgusting from where they stood futher away from the body they just discovered what felt like mintues ago."Oh my god, oh my fucking god!" Ryan screamed as he thought of the sight he just saw. He could feel his stomach turning at the memory of the corpse and his throat tightened up.---In Winter Park, Colorado the population is five hundred and twelve people. It's a pretty small town that not a lot of residents in the Colorado state notice. When people begin going missing in the town everyone thinks they left for a better place. But, soon bodies begin showing up. The police are able to put names to the bodies and return them to their families but, they can't explain why this is being done to the victims or even who is killing them.





	1. Chapter 1

The tapping of a pen on top of a wooden surface interrupted the silence. Shane and Ryan sat opposite of the police officer, Sherilyn, who scanned through the notes quietly that was taken at the scene of the crime. She unconsciously moved the pen from the table and rested it on her lips. She turned the small notepad to the next page and finished up reading the blue inked words before she set the pad on the table and leaned forward, placing her arms on the flat surface. She looked between the two men sitting in front of her, the long sleeves of her blue shirt rose below her wrist and towards the middle of her arm. The shorter man, Ryan Bergara, stared at the cup of coffee he clutched in his hands upon the table, the steam was no longer rising from the ceramic cup, it was long cold. His hands were still trembling from the shock of what he saw first hand a couple of hours ago. His lips were partly open as he inhaled through them and exhaled shortly after. His dark hair was messed up, not neatly combed. If Sherilyn had to guess whether or not he combed his hair this morning she would say no to the sight of it. But she saw him clutching the strands of hair tightly when she and her partner arrived on scene so her guess didn't really matter. Her eyes shifted to the blond haired man across from her, he blinked slowly as he stared at the wall behind Sherilyn, tear stained cheeks were visible from where the female officer sat. Shane Madej rubbed his legs unconsciously as Sherylin studied him. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair looked like there was hands ran through it. His cup of tea was halfway finished, steam no longer rose from it. The officer cleared her throat, grabbing the boys attention as she clicked her pen and scooted her chair closer to the table. A strand of brown hair fell from underneath her blue cap and brushed against her cheek before she pushed it behind her ear. A red light blinked in front of the table as a camera recorded Shane and Ryan.

“June fifteenth two thousand and eighteen. Time is two thirty four pm.” She said, looking at her watch before returning her attention to the boys in front of her. Shane now had his hands placed on the table as he gave her his full attention. “Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara as witnesses who reported a dead body found in Central Woods approximately at eleven thirty eight am are being questioned together.” Sherilyn glanced down at her blank notepad and placed her pen against the lined paper. “We’ll start with why you were out in the woods.”

**\---**

Ryan leaned against a tree and closed his eyes as he listened to Shane huff from being out of breath. The sun glared onto his face, warming him through the branches of the trees. His eyelids slowly opened as Shane stood up straight, keeping his hand placed against the trunk of the tree. The rough bark dug into his hand but he didn't remove it. He looked at Ryan who couldn't help but give him a cheeky grin despite the reason why they were going off the trail and deep into the forest. Shane knew what Ryan was going to say by the look in his brown eyes before he opened his mouth. 

“Don't you dare tell me what I'm thinking you're going to say.” Shane said, narrowing his eyes at the shorter man. Ryan's grin widen at the sight of Shane who no longer leaned against the tree but now had his hands on his hips. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Ryan shrugged innocently but the grin still remained on his face. Shane stared blankly at him as a chipmunk ran up the tree next to him. He didn't even react to the movement and comment on the cuteness of it. “All I'm thinking about is you needing to exercise more.” Shane pressed his lips together, the two of them just finished walking up a big hill and a two mile trial before going off of the path and ending up where they are now. “I'm surprised that you haven't reached our goal destination yet with your sasquatch legs.” Birds chirped to one another as Shane didn't hesitate to reply.

“At least I can see above six feet, Ryan. I'm above average male height in case you forgot.” Shane and Ryan stared at one another before a bird chirped loudly above them, breaking their staring contest. Ryan could just imagine hearing his best friends laughter as she would ask if they were finished eye fucking one another. Ryan gently shook his head to rid his thoughts  as Shane sighs and his arms fall to his sides. 

“Alright” Ryan said, he stuffed his hands into jacket after adjusting the straps of his bag. “let's get going.” Shane nodded and continued to walk next to Ryan. Their shoes left prints on the damp ground as they walked through the forest, their eyes scanning the environment for a sign that their best friend was here. But nothing came up until a smell stopped them in their tracks. They took another breath of air before slowly exhaling and looking at one another before their eyes land on a figure on the ground thirty or so feet away. Shane recognized the odor. He knew it because of past animals getting sick and dying. He also recognizes that stench due to his grandma passing away in a hospital when he was a kid. The disgusting smell clung to his grandma like a perfume she couldn't get rid of otherwise fight away from. He hoped that the source of the fragrance didn't belong to his best friend, rather that it came from someone or something else. The stench was something that his brain would not allow him to forget. It was the smell of death. 

**\---**

You place the coffee cups down upon the table as Ryan ranted to Shane about how stupid the Hotdoga saga was. A smile crossed your face as you sat down and wrapped your hands around your warm drink before looking at the boys sitting across from you. Ryan's brown eyes darkened as Shane couldn't help but let a shiteating grin cross his face at Ryan's frustration. 

“It's a stupid story.” The shorter man said as he glanced at you and a short thank you passed through his lips before returning his attention to Shane who opened his mouth to retaliate. 

“Boys” You warn, giving them a glare as customers passed by, glancing at your table. “Not here. We're here to relax from work and hang out as friends not to bring the stress and anger.” You take a sip of your caffeinated beverage and set it down slowly, your hands still wrapped around it. Shane looked away from Ryan with a roll of his eyes and a silent promise that they would continue this argument later. Ryan scoffed and took a drink of his coffee while you leaned back in your chair, crossing an arm over your stomach. 

“So how's it going y/n?” Shane said, reaching forward with his long arm, not moving an inch of the rest of his body, and taking hold of the paper cup. You shrug your shoulders and sigh. 

“I'm here.” You say, “Tired, stressed, and...here.” There wasn't much to say about your emotions and mental state. You shrugged once again before you remembered your dream you wanted to share with the boys. It gave you bad vibes just from thinking about it. “Oh yeah, I had a weird dream last night.” 

“Really?” Shane replied with an raised eyebrow “Do tell.” He took another drink of his tea as you got ready to recite the dream from memory. 

“Well, I was being chased.” You say “I can't remember much from before that but, I was running and I was being chased by someone or something. I then got lost and woke up.” You watch as Shanes eyebrow furrowed and Ryan looked away from the store glass window besides your table with a curious look upon his face.

“Weird” Ryan said and you hummed in response. He glanced at Shane before looking back out the window. A grin spread across your face and you didn’t bother hiding it.

“Yeah, I know Ry.” You grinned at the man. Ryan shifted his eyes towards you, he could tell what was coming and he opened his mouth to tell you to keep yours shut but it was too late. “So when are the two of you going to admit you like the other?” Ryan and Shane liked each other for years, both of them told you they liked the other and they made you promise not to tell anyone about it. So, as their best friend: a keeper of secrets, you didn’t. But, you always teased them in front of everyone. It was obvious Shane liked Ryan and Ryan liked Shane but neither wanted to admit it due to not wanting to ruin what they have as friends or ruining their jobs at Buzzfeed. 

“When are you going to tell Eugene that you want to suck his-” Shane starts but you cut him off.

“Dude we’re in public, keep the profanity low, there’s children around.” You say with a glare and give an apologetic smile at a mother with a toddler in a stroller passing by. Sighing, you check your watch, lunch break was almost over and the three of you needed to get back to work.

“Oh shit, we gotta run.” You say, standing up and chugging your coffee before tossing the container into the trash without looking; with your other hand you dug into your coat pocket and set down some cash for tips. Ryan slid on his jacket as Shane tightened his scarf around his neck. Shane and you left the coffee shop quickly as Ryan quickly drunk the rest of his beverage before putting the cup into the wastebasket. On the way out the door, Ryans eyes caught the color photo of a missing person poster. Andrew Wells, five feet and ten inches, blue eyes, brown hair, age is twenty two, last seen was May twenty-second, two thousand and eighteen. Ryan pushed open the door the rest of the way and ran down the sidewalk as cars drove by and people stepped aside once they saw him running. Shane and you were yelling at him to hurry up as you waited for the man on the corner of the sidewalk, waiting for the signal to turn green so you could cross the road. Ryan glanced to the road on his right as he ran and spotted the same car he was watching pass the coffee shop window multiple times. The windows were tinted, he couldn't see inside the car but it dawned on him that whoever was inside, could see him. 

**\---**

Ryan and Shane covered their noses with the collar of their shirts. The stench was strong and it was causing them to cough. Ryan bent down, his hands on his knees, as he tried to heave in deep breaths through his mouth. Shane had his mouth in the crook of his elbow, his eyes had tears in them from coughing too hard. His back was to Ryan as he heard the shorter man throw up. 

“You okay?” Shane asked before he took a deep breath to try to get his body to adjust to the odor. Ryan stood up and wiped his mouth with the bottom of his shirt, showing off some skin while doing so. Shane shifted his eyes before Ryan let go of the shirt and nodded. 

“Dear God that stinks.” Ryan said as he looked at the taller man. Shane ran a hand through his hair and looked in the direction of the stronger odor was coming from. It was right behind a fallen tree. Ryan adjusted his coat and nodded at Shane with tears in his own eyes from the harsh coughs. “Let's just get this over with.” He said as Shane walked towards the log with Ryan trailing behind him. Twigs snapped underneath their feet as the approached the fallen log, their eyes landed on a gruesome sight. A human body laid on the dirt ground in the morning sun. It’s skull was visible with blood stains upon the bone, the hair was splotchy and stringy, and the teeth were gone while the eyes were pecked out from birds most likely. There was no flesh on the skull but on the rest of the body the skin was gone and there was only tendons and meat. Bugs crawled in and out of the body, flies hovered and landed on the corpse planting their eggs and flying away. Beatles dug into the flesh and disappeared in the holes they made. While some maggots that hatched from the fly larvae began chomping upon the body. Shane placed a hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up but when he turned away from the sight in front of him that didn’t stop him from puking his morning breakfast. Ryan stared with wide eyes at the decomposing corpse, taking in the gruesome and bloody sight before he screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be slow on this story, I have a job guys! Finally!  
> But I'm trying my best to write when I have time so I can update it. I promise.  
> Enjoy~

Sherilyn leaned against the desk in her office as Ryan and Shane left the police station after the interview finished. She places her hands upon the cluttered and messy surface full of paper and closed her eyes. The familiar face of her daughter flashed in her mind causing tears to come to her eyes and run down her cheeks. The light brown eyes and pinkness of her cheeks when she smiled or laughed caused a pain in Sherylins chest. Her daughter was fifteen when she went missing, she was finishing up her freshman year in high school. 

Her name is Miranda Adams, she was known in this town as being a friendly, sweet girl. She never had much friends, she was an outcast in high school and preferred to spend her time reading alone than be surrounded with people. So, to everyone, it was odd when she wanted to go to a party on a Friday night a few blocks over from her own house. But, Sherylin and her husband, James, supported it. They thought it would be healthy for her to make friends and hang out with people rather than books all the time. Since it was a pretty small town compared to others in Colorado, and everybody nearly knew everybody, Sherylin and James allowed their daughter to walk to the party. It was a safe town. Everyone treated the towns children like their own, they protected them. But, when it hit the deadline for when Miranda to come home at eleven pm, she didn’t walk through the door. Sherilyn sat at the dining table, biting her nails as she waited for her daughter to walk through the door and apologize for being a few minutes late. Midnight came, perhaps Miranda lost track of time. Sherilyn grabbed her car keys and left the house with the intention of getting her daughter at the party. She pulled up to the house the party was at, red and blue lights flashing from the police cars parked outside. Sherilyn exited the car in her nightgown and approached the house, her slippers became wet on the damp lawn as her coworker, Charles, stuck his hand out for her to stop. Miranda's mother's heart raced as he glanced over his shoulder before looking back at her.

“There was a disturbance call of loud noise so we came over here to shut it down.” Charles said with a small smile on his face. “I remember my first highschool party like it was yesterday.” He laughed a little before a frown replaced it due to the look of fear on Sherylins face. “What’s wrong?”

“Is- is Miranda in there?” She asked, peeking around him into the ajar door. Teenagers conversed with one another as a girl exited the house smelling like booze and cigarettes. 

“Miranda Adams?” The girl asked, Sherylin nodded, a motherly instinct arised in her to chasiste the girl for underage drinking. The girl frowned and that was all Sherilyn needed before she broke down in tears. “Miranda never came to the party.” 

Sherilyn opened her eyes from the memory and wiped the tears from her eyes before she sniffled and turned around to look at the cluttered papers of reports and evidence. She picked up a piece of paper and looked at it.

 

**Miranda Adams- Have you seen me?**

Date of birth- 4/29/2004

Missing- 5/12/2018

Age- 14

Race- White

Weight- 135 pounds

Eye color- Light brown

Height- 5’3

Sex- Female

Please contact your local authorities if possible sighting or any information

 

Sherilyn tacked it onto her cork board in her office before picking up the next one and doing the same to it and the next few papers. Her hands shook as she did so, her breathing picked up. 

 

**Transcript of emergency call**

_ June 15th, 2018 _

Female operator : “Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?”

Shane Madej : “My name is Shane Madej and my friend and I just found a body.”

Ryan Bergara *in background*: “Oh my God, oh my fucking god!”

Female operator : “Sir, can you give me your address?” 

Ryan Bergara *in background*: “I'm going to throw up.” 

Shane Madej : “There isn't one. We're in Central Woods in Winter Park, Colorado.”

Female operator : “Sir can you stay on the line with me until the authority's arrive?”

Shane Madej : “I- I can do that... Ryan are you alright?”

Ryan Bergara *In background*: “No! I’m not fucking alright! We just saw a-” 

Shane Madej : “Oh you barely missed my shoes with your- oh god.” 

Female operator: “Are you alright sir?”

Shane Madej: “Yeah, I’m- I’m just throwing-”

Ryan Bergara *in background*: “Dude! Ohmygod.”

Shane Madej: “The smell is- ah- it’s so gross. I’m going to go down the hill away from the smell.”

Ryan Bergara *in background*: “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

 

**Autopsy of Andrew Wells**

Multiple fractures along the top of the skull, the skin of the face was peeled off until the skull was showing. All of the skin is missing until meat and tendons are showing. A bone of the pinky on the left hand is broken along with a few bones in the right foot. A fracture of the right arm. Several deep cuts along the left and right legs including the inside of both arms. Swelling around the brain. Cause of death is blood loss. Manner of death: homicide. 

 

**Report by Officer Grisly**

Approximately at 10:47 am on June 15th, 2018 Andrew Wells body was found four miles off trail in Central Woods. Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej was found on the scene and was arrested as first suspects of the crime. Both men went willingly and repeatedly said that they were looking for their missing friend Y/n L/n and came across this body. Officer Adams stayed with the detectives.

 

**Weather report of that week**

_ Note- Have to take in consideration of the weather if any evidence was tampered with due to the environment. _

(6/10) Sunday- 83 degrees, Sunny

(6/11) Monday- 85 degrees, Sunny

(6/12) Tuesday- 87 degrees, Sunny

(6/13) Wednesday- 80 degrees, Sunny

(6/14) Thursday- 74 degrees, Sunny

(6/15) Friday-  72 degrees, Sunny

**\---**

 

**Transcript of emergency call**

_ May 30th, 2018 9:02 pm _

Male operator : “Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?”

Jaclyn Wells : “My son left a few days ago, and he hasn't came back.”

Male operator : “Has he done this before?”

Jaclyn Wells: “Oh, yes, a few times before. He- he leaves the house for one or two days occasionally. But he always comes back.”

Male operator : “Is there any reason why he wouldn't come home?” 

Jaclyn Wells: “No, nothing that's come to mind.”

Male operator:  “Can you describe him to me so I can send a report to your local police”

Jaclyn Wells: “He’s twenty two years old, five feet ten inches. Blue eyes, brown hair. Male.”

Male operator: “Your town and state please.”

Jaclyn Wells: “Winter Park, Colorado.” 

 

**Transcript of call in from Officer Grisly**

_ June 15th 2018 8:34 am _

Officer Grisly : “This is officer Grisly, I would like to report a call in about a found body in the woods.” 

Office operator : “Where is your location, officer Grisly?”

Officer Grisly : “Central woods, about four miles off the trail.”  

 

 **Missing person flyer (6/1/18)** _Sent out on the information the operator gave to the police_

**Andrew Wells**

Eye color: Blue

Sex- Male

Hair color: Brown

Height: 5’10

Age: 22

Please contact your local police if found or have any information

 

 **Missing person flyer (6/13/18)** _Family made new flyer_

**Andrew Wells**

Date of birth: 2/24/1994

Missing: 5/22/18

Age: 22

Race: White

Weight: 143 pounds

Height: 5’10

Eye color: Blue

Sex: Male

Please contact local police if seen or you have any information.

 

It felt like she was on the verge of an anxiety attack. Sherilyn looked at the cork board full of information and the flyers of two missing people with tears in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. Her breath shuddered as her eyes land on her daughters face on the missing person flyer. She placed her hand over her mouth, muffling the sound of her cries so her coworkers wouldn’t come into her office to ask if she was alright. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision as she made a silent promise to herself.  _ I’ll bring my daughter home.  _

**\---**

A laugh escapes your mouth as Shane shoots a spit ball through a straw. Your hand muffles the sound as Ryan turns around in his swivel chair and glares at the tall man. His hand removes the spit ball from his hair on the back of his head and he tosses it into the trash without looking away from Shane. You remove your hand from your mouth and grin at the two men. The article of the most beautiful places to visit on your computer became forgotten as Shane smiled at Ryan. 

“You got a little spit in your hair, Ryan.” Shane said, Ryan inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he tried not to snap at his friend. 

“Really, I wouldn't know.” Ryan said, gritting his teeth. You look between both boys before turning around in your own swivel chair and tearing a corner piece off of a lined paper. You make a small ball and stuff it into the end of your straw before turning around and aiming it at Shane. The ball hit him after you blew into the straw, he slowly blinked and turned towards you with a look of betrayal. 

“Whoops.” You grin at him “My hand must of slipped.” Shane stuffed another small piece of paper into the end of his straw. You ducked underneath your desk and tore off a small piece off of the lined paper before stuffing it into your straw. Ryan watched as Shane stood up from his desk chair and slowly walked towards your desk like a predator hunting its prey. You place the straw in your mouth as Shane stopped a couple of feet away from you. You could only see his shoes and the beginning of his stilt like legs. Quickly, he bent down and blew into his straw, aiming it directly at your forehead as you aimed yours at him. His spit ball stuck to your forehead as yours stuck to his cheek, you blinked at each other in disgust from having saliva on your skin but yet a laugh escaped both of you as you crawled from underneath the desk and you punched his arm. He held his limb and laughed harder. 

“Shane!” You laugh as the door opened and your producer looked at the three of you in the office you shared. She held a stack of folders in her arms, her hand rested on the doorknob as she raised an eyebrow at the three of you. 

“Video is due by noon.” She said, “It has to be uploaded by three. This is a True Crime video which most of the views come from for the Shaniacs and Boogaras.” Your producer looked at you and shifted her eyes between the three of you. “Finished by noon, uploaded by three. No funny business.” She closed the door and you sat down in your chair as Shane walked back to his desk, tossing his straw into the trash on the way. You turn back to your computer and closed the article you were reading before opening your nearly finished video the boys starred in. Ryan looked at you and your screen of the computer, watching you edit the second to last video of season three of True Crime. 

“Hey Y/n?” Ryan said, you hummed without looking in his direction. He brought the straw to his lips and aimed at you before blowing. You gasped once you felt a little pelt on your shoulder blade. You looked over your shoulder to see a grin on his face. “One-to-zero.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Mentions of depression and suicidal thoughts

Shane parked outside your house with Ryan in the passenger seat. The two of them stared at the building, the lights were off and the curtains were partly closed. Your car wasn't in the driveway. A couple of weeks ago Miranda was put on Amber alert. The police officers considered the idea of you taking Miranda but Sherilyn and James agreed that you weren't that type of person. You cared for the family and Miranda cared too much about her future to just up and leave. She got straight A’s and studied for tests and finals instead of winging it. She was excited to go to Harvard, it was her dream to go there. Ryan felt the house key dig into his palm as he held on to it tightly. A couple of years ago you gave the two of them a key to your house in case there was an emergency. They both wished there would never be one, but sometimes wishes don't come true.

“Everything looks normal from the outside.” Shane says, he leaned over Ryan and looked out the passenger window. Ryan nodded and placed his hand on the door handle. 

“I'm nervous for what we might find.” Ryan said, facing Shane. Their faces were close to one another. Ryan looked into Shanes green eyes as the taller man stared into Ryans brown ones. Slowly, the shorter man turned away. “Let's go.” Ryan squeezed the handle and pushed door open. Shane did the same and together they walked up the driveway and to the front door. Ryan put the key into the lock and twisted it until he heard the door unlock. With a deep breath, he pushed the door open after turning the handle. The two men stared into a empty living room, expecting it to be a mess from the thought of you fighting for your own life. But it was clean. Nothing was thrown on the floor or tipped over, the knives in the knife block were still there. The dishes you washed that day weren't put away yet. The clothes in the washer hasn't been dried. The television was turned off. Dust collected on the counter and on bookshelves. Some parts of the daily chores weren’t finished, but otherwise everything was normal looking. Shane closed the door as Ryan looked around the living room. It's like you just upped and left without a word. 

“I'm going to go look around.” Ryan said, although it was already obvious that was what they were there for. Shane opened a kitchen drawer and moved around pieces of papers that had notes for cooking and recipes. Ryan walked to a magazine stack and flipped through a couple of them, mainly of which had travel locations. The short man then walked into the bedroom as the taller man went into the bathroom. Shane opened the cabinet underneath the sink and found cleaning supplies and a plunger for the toilet. He closed the doors and opened the mirror cabinet and found prescription drugs among other medicine. He closed the cabinet without thought and went to the bedroom where Ryan was. The short man closed the closet door and shook his head as he walked over to the desk drawers and pulled out two notebooks. 

“Her suitcase is still there.” Ryan said as he opened the bright yellow notebook to the first page. He scanned through the black inked words that filled the lined papers as he felt his mouth fall open. “This...this is her journal.” He said, Shane looked down at him with a neutral look upon his face. Ryan closed the notebook and looked up at Shane. “This could hold some information on where y/n might have went.” Ryan stood up, holding the journals close to him.

“Shouldn't we take them to the police department?” Shane asked, Ryan nodded.

“We could get arrested for taking potential evidence.” Ryan said, he looked at Shane with wide eyes. He felt like these journals were a lead, he was getting closer to finding you.  _ Oh, please y/n, please be alright. _ “Sherylin. We could take them to Sherylin.”

\---

Sherilyn stared at the corkboard of evidence in her office. Her eyes scanned each paper over and over again for what felt like the millionth time. She memorized every detail like the back of her hand.

She wanted to find her daughter. She will find her daughter. She refused to give up. 

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts before she turned towards the door with a curious look upon her face. She walked to the wooden door and opened it, the curious look turned into surprise once she saw Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej standing outside her office. 

“Hello” Ryan said, dark circles were underneath his eyes along with Shane’s. Both looked like they haven't slept a full night for a few days. “May we come in?” Ryan finishes, Sherilyn glanced between the two men before nodding and opening her door wider. They walked into the room and Sherilyn closed the door with a soft click. Shane and Ryan observed the room with a curious look as Sherilyn headed back to her desk and sat down in the swivel chair. 

“Take a seat.” She said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of the desk. It's been two weeks since Sherilyn last talked to these two men. They were interviewed by detectives and were crossed off the suspect list. Which was a short list of people. They sat down and made themselves comfortable. “What can I do for you boys?” Sherilyn asked, leaning forward and placing her hands on the desk, intertwining her fingers. Ryan shared a look with Shane as the taller man nodded. 

“We want to find our best friend, Y/n.” Ryan said. Sherilyn nodded, taking out a missing person report from the drawer in her desk. 

“Have you filled one out?” She asked, pushing the paper across the desk and towards the shorter man. Ryan shook his head.

“No, y/n’s mother did.” He answered, Sherilyn took the paper back and put it back into the blank file for missing persons in her desk. “We made flyers and hung them up around town and uploaded them online.” He reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out a folded piece of paper before handing it to the officer in front of him. She unfolded it and looked down at the missing person flyer before pushing it to the side and returning her attention to the men in front of her. 

“I see.” She said, she stood up and looked at the cork board, tacking y/n’s missing person flyer to it. “The date says that she went missing a couple days after Miranda.” Shane and Ryan nodded. 

“Yes...at least that’s when we noticed that she went missing. We don’t work on weekends, so when Y/n didn’t call in on Monday because she wasn’t there, that’s when we started getting worried. She didn’t answer her phone over the weekend too, Ryan and I thought that she was just ignoring us because she was in a mood or something.” Shane says, he stood up and approached the cork board, he stood next to the officer as Ryan did the same. “Y/n gave us a key to her house.” He said, Sherilyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Ryan and I found a couple of journals, neither of us looked through them yet, well Ryan glanced through the first page, but we thought it might hold some information on where she went.” 

Sherilyn watched as Shane opened the backpack he was holding and pulled out two journals. One had a bright yellow cover and the other was a dark purple. Both looked worned out from use. 

“You could get arrested for taking potential evidence.” Sherilyn said as Shane placed them on the desk. 

“We're aware.” Ryan answered. Sherilyn opened her mouth to reply but got cut off from the radio attached to a belt on her waist. 

“Unit one, please report to Baker Street. A body was found.” The dispatcher said, Sherylins, Shanes, and Ryan's heart raced at the mention of a body being found. 

“I got to go.” Sherilyn said grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair. She look at the two men and pointed with her finger at them “Stay here.” She warned them before leaving the room. Ryan looked at Shane as he waited a good two minutes before walking towards the door. 

“You're not staying here, are you?” Ryan said, a small smile was spreading across his face. 

“Nope” Shane replied, popping the ‘p’. “I got a crime scene to catch.” He said, his hand was on the handle of the door as he turned around and winked at Ryan. “Read up on those journals and tell me if you found anything.” Shane said “See you later alligator.” With that, Shane left. Ryan closed the door and walked across the room to the swivel chair. He sat down and set his phone on the desk so he would notice the screen light up if Shane or anyone in his contacts messaged him. Sometimes when the phone was in his pocket he wouldn't feel it vibrate. He inhaled a deep breath and slowly exhaled before grabbing a journal and opening it. 

**\---**

**January 1st, 2017**

Hi Y/n, I don’t know how to do this. My new year revolution was to write in a journal about whatever I’m going through, just so I don’t lock it up and explode when I had enough of something whether it’s big or small. I know everyone goes through similar things that I’m going through but it feels like I’m the only one. It sucks. I’m stressed about work and I barely sleep, I feel like I’m on the verge of a mental breakdown. God, I need figure this out. Should I get a therapist? Should I just take a few days off of work to myself and relax? I don’t know. I just..I feel tired, y’know? I’m tired. I should get ready to go to bed, but what's the point if I can’t sleep? Ryan and Shane commented so many times on the bags underneath my eyes and the e.ndless amount of coffee I drink at work while I edit videos. I don’t know what to do. My mom keeps nagging me to call her everyday but I don’t have enough energy to interact with people. It drains me. Stuff like this happens to everyone, I shouldn’t be complaining, some people have it worse than me. Maybe tomorrow will be better, maybe I’ll feel better. Maybe. 

 

**January 2nd, 2017**

I don’t plan to write in this everyday, so don’t be surprised if there are several skipped days. Today, Shane and Ryan were talking about the upcoming video for Unsolved: Supernatural. They were both laughing and having fun about some of the parts in it. I was drinking my coffee and watching them interact with one another. I felt like I couldn’t jump in the conversation. Too tired, too stressed, too anxious, too much. 

 

**January 11th, 2017**

Sorry about skipping several days. God, I’m apologizing to a fucking journal. I feel horrible for not writing for awhile. How screwed up do I have to be to feel bad about not writing for a few days?

 

**January 12th, 2017**

Self therapy. I read an article about how journals can be used as therapy for those who are too self conscious to go to a licensed person for help or they don't have enough time/money to do so. This is what I’m doing. I call this a new year's revolution because most people don't fall through with theirs completely; and I expect to do the same. I’m going to go to the store today for some sleeping pills. I want to sleep a full night sometime this week. 

 

**January 16th, 2017**

The sleeping pills are working great. I’m beginning to feel like myself again. Interacting with people is starting to feel a little less than a burden. I’m getting better. 

 

**January 27th, 2017**

Twenty years ago. It has been twenty years. Two decades of my life you have missed, memories we could have made together is no longer a chance. 

You missed my first date, prom, graduation, many birthdays, grandmas funeral and much more. I was seven when you killed yourself. I didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

Shane, Ryan, Sherilyn, James, Miranda, mom, and I went to your grave today. The four of them came to support mom and I. I cried so much. The pain doesn't go away from the loss of you, this isn’t fair. I’m so angry at you, but I’m sad for you. Dad, I miss you. 

\---

Ryan looked up from the book and towards the clock on the wall only fifteen minutes has passed since he sat down and read through the first part of his best friends journal. He scanned through the next few pages before he stopped on an entry that caught his attention. 

\---

**March 18th, 2017**

I went to my doctor today for depression pills. She prescripted me the medicine along with a doctors note for a therapist. I feel horrible for requesting the medicine, humans feel like this all the time so why do I feel like crap? For years I felt like crap for being depressed. Like do I have a reason to be depressed? Do I even need a reason? The chemicals in my brain are fucking with me. This is bullshit. I just want to die. 

 

**March 20th, 2017**

I got the medicine today, in a few days my therapy begins. Ryan and Shane want to go to the lake this weekend, will I have the mental and emotional energy needed to do so? 

 

**March 23th, 2017**

I’m human, I have a right to feel what I am feeling. It’s okay to not be okay. That's what my therapist told me. Hey, to future Y/n, You’re human. 

 

**March 26th, 2017**

I went to the lake with Shane and Ryan yesterday. It was fun, I felt happy for the first time in a long time. Afterwards we went back to my place and we talked all night, Shane and Ry drank alcohol until they got too drunk to call a taxi and give the drivers their proper addresses. So I let them stay at my place and they crashed on my bed with me. Shane was too tall for the couch and Ryan whined about the piece of furniture being too stiff for him. They kept on asking me why I wasn’t drinking with them throughout the night, I wasn’t ready to tell them I was taking depression pills and I couldn’t drink any alcohol while I was on them. I slept between the boys the entire night, Shane cuddled his pillow as Ryan shifted in his sleep until his head was on my shoulder. When I woke up, Shanes and Ry’s hands were intertwined on my stomach, they slept peacefully, both had a small smile on their face. I didn’t tell them when they woke up. 

**\---**

Ryan swallowed and looked down at his hands, trying to imagine his hand intertwined with Shanes. He looked away from his hands and towards the cork board hanging behind Sherylin’s desk. The amount of information on the case seemed so little compared to other missing person cases. But this was just the beginning. Ryan scanned through the rest of the journal before closing it and picking up the second one and doing the same.

**\---**

**December 2nd, 2017**

As much as I need exercise like my therapist recommended, I need a car. I want to go to the big city and buy better clothes there, I want to go on late night car drives and look up at the stars. For months now I’ve been looking at a car that I’ve been considering buying. But, I don't know, should I?

 

**December 13th, 2017**

I got a travel bug. I want to go somewhere out of this town, out of this state, and just see the world. I’m getting tired of this town. It’s so small that I can walk from my house to my work in less than half an hour. I know nearly everyone here. James, Sherilyn, and their daughter, Miranda, live just down the street from me. Ryan and Shane and their roommates live across town. My mom lives in the other direction on the opposite side of town. Seeing the same place over and over again is getting boring. I want to travel. Sometimes I consider leaving town without telling anyone where I’m going. But, I have family that would worry too much about me to do that to them. 

 

**December 23rd, 2017**

I finally bought that car I was looking at online and in commercials! It’s so amazing! The interior is so nice and comfy. Shane and Ryan are really supportive in me buying the vehicle. I love the boys so much. 

**\---**

Shane opens the door, interrupting Ryan from turning to the next page. The dark circles and five o'clock shadow on the taller mans face stood out from him the most.  Shane held a paper cup in each of his hands, the first two buttons on his shirt were open and his hair was messy. 

“Ryan.” Shane said, his voice gruff and tired. Ryan stared at the man with bloodshot eyes. “When was the last time you slept a full night?” The shorter man held his breath, trying to think of a answer. Y/n went missing, what? Two weeks ago? Around the same time as Miranda? A couple days after, right? Ryan swallowed as Shane handed him the cup of coffee. He took it gratefully and sipped on the hot liquid. 

“I, um…” Ryan said, his own voice gruff. He couldn’t think of an answer. 

“It’s been so long that you can’t remember.” Shane stated, he looked down at the two journals. Ryan was becoming obsessed with this case. He understood it due to wanting to find his best friend too, but it was becoming unhealthy. “You need to sleep, Ry.” Ryan bit his lip, one of his hands latched onto the cup despite it burning the palm of his hand and fingers while the other hand had his fingers between pages. 

“I just want to find her.” Ryan said. “It’s been more than seventy two hours, Shane.” After seventy two hours, missing people are most likely dead. Tears threatened to fall out of his bloodshot eyes, his hands shook and his breathing picked up.

“I know, Ry.” Shane said, placing his cup down upon the desk and crouching down next to the man. He placed his hand on the back of his best friends and rubbed small circles into it. “But, you can’t find her like this.” Ryan sniffled and nodded in agreement. “Come on, let's take you home.” Ryan glanced down at the black ink written words. His finger rubbed slowly on the page as he made his decision. 

“Let me finish the next entry and then we’ll go.” Shane sighed and nodded, coming to an agreement. He picked up his cup and headed to the door. 

“I'll be outside, when you're finished.” He said over his shoulder before opening the door and closing it behind him with a click. Ryan rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before placing his attention to the final entry that he was going to read for tonight.

**\---**

**January 14th, 2018**

Sorry, I’ve been too busy to write. I’ve been helping James and Sherilyn renovate their living room. We tore out their old carpet and replaced it with a wooden floor. The walls were painted from a coffee brown color to eggshell white. It looks so much better than it originally was. And then there were the holidays. Christmas was a blast along with New Years. I have no new resolutions this year. So there's the catching up. Shane and Ryan want go see a movie this weekend. I can’t wait to hang out with my boys. They'll never know how much I love them. 

**\---**

Ryan closed the journal, hugging it to his chest before picking up the other journal and doing the same. He grabbed his hot coffee that was on the desk and left Sherlyn's office. He and Shane walked in silence, neither daring to say a word. The taller man placed his hand on the small of Ryan's back. Together they walked to the awaiting taxi outside the building. 

**\---**

“Holy fuck that's cold!” Ryan yelled after he rose to the surface of the lake. Shane laughed, his eyes smiled.

“Come on y/n, jump off of the rock and into the water with us!” Shane said, he and Ryan swam next to each other in the coldness of the lake. Both of them had grins on their faces despite shivering. You stood on the rock in your swimsuit and stared at the two boys. You placed your hands on your hips and sighed as the sun warmed your skin. 

“You just yelled from the water being so cold.” You said, rolling your eyes yet a small smile was on your face. 

“The water's just fine!” Shane said, his teeth chattered. You shook your head, not sure if you were going to regret the decision of jumping into the water or not. 

“Come into the water with us!” Ryan yelled, his legs moved to keep himself afloat as Shane did the same. Your bare feet burned upon the flat surface of the boulder. You walked backwards a few feet before running towards the edge of the rock; and without hesitation, you jumped. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sherilyn tacked two new pieces of paper to the cork board. One was a autopsy report, while the other was a description of the most recent victim that could tie to the case of missing people. Except there was a problem, nobody stepped forward to say that this victim was a missing person. The victims name was Ricky Schultz, he was one of the local homeless people. He was a sweet man, kind and generous to everyone, even to those who told him he belonged in the gutters because he was begging for money. He once used the money to buy a lost child a meal from Mcdonalds to help calm them down while the police arrived to collect the child and take them home. Although he was a kind man, there were no flyers hung up around town or online for him since nobody noticed that he went missing or cared enough. If he did go missing it would be a different story, for now there isn’t enough evidence to link him to the missing person case. It could of been a person killing him just for the tip money Ricky collected from people who passed by. Sherilyn took a step back and looked at the work she has made over the past few weeks. 

 

**Victim two: Ricky Schutz**

Date of Birth: 7/5/1969

Date of Death: 6/18/2018

Age: 49

Race: White

Weight: 149

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Height: 5’11

Sex: Male

 

**Autopsy of Ricky Schultz**

Bruises around the neck caused by strangulation. Deep slit throat and wrists. Multiple fractures along the back of the skull. Severe swelling around the brain. Cause of death: undetermined. Manner of death: homicide.

 

Sherilyn was not a professional detective. She’s a police officer, she took the job to protect the public from harm. But, as her eyes strayed from the two new pieces of evidence in this mess of a puzzle, she remembered she could not protect everyone. Her daughter's face was on a missing person poster. The one and only child she had, and swore to love unconditionally since birth, was missing. The already dark circles underneath her eyes got darker everyday. She was losing sleep due to trying to solve this case; and yet as each moment passed, the hope of finding her child alive got weaker and slowly sunk deeper into despair. 

A breath of air shuddered out of her mouth as she grabbed her keys and the cold cup of coffee off of her desk before heading out the door. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes and down her cheeks but she refused to let them for the first time. Tears aren’t going to find Miranda and Y/n. She walked to her car and turned on her car ignition after entering her vehicle. There was one question she had on her mind as she drove her way over to Shane Madejs house. Why did Miranda go missing before Andrew, and then Y/n was after her, but Andrew’s body was the first one found? 

**\---**

**January 17th, 2018**

The Adams invited my mother and I to come over for dinner this Friday (19th) and I can't wait for Sherlyn's famous spaghetti. The last time I had it was in August (I think) and oh my god, it’s so good. My stomach is growling at the thought of it. 

 

**January 19th, 2018**

Dinner. Was. Fucking. Great. I took home leftovers, which I am surprised there was food left. Miranda is doing her best in school and it’s paying off, straight A’s for this girl. She says she’s going to apply for a bunch of scholarships next year since she really wants to go to Harvard. I’m proud of her. Reminder to future Y/n reading: Help James with editing video to give to his wife for Valentines day.

 

**January 23rd, 2018**

I still want to travel, the snow here hasn’t changed the idea of seeing new places. But I got to admit that this town is it’s own personal place, cut off from the world with how magical it looks.

 

**January 27th, 2018**

Sorry dad, I’ve been a bit busy with editing videos for True crime and other branches in Buzzfeed. I miss you, that never changes.

 

**February 2nd, 2018**

There’s not much to say besides how stressed I am and a bit lonely at the thought of being alone for V-day… like I am.. Every year. This year is going to be no different. 

 

**February 12th, 2018**

I finished helping James with the process of editing the lovely video he plans to give to his wife for the up and coming love day. Do I have plans? Nah, I mean... Besides trying to get my favorite ship to sail? Shyan 4 life, baby. 

 

**February 15th, 2018**

I stayed up all night with Shane and Ryan having a movie marathon yesterday. I tried to get them to admit their feelings for each other, nothing happened. My ship is still docked at the shore. As always, I didn't receive any gifts from anyone. Well, mom gave me a box of chocolates and Ryan brought candy to the marathon.

**\---**

“Did you sleep last night?” Shane asked as Ryan stared down at the journal in his lap, his eyes burned from the lack of sleep throughout the night. Ryan slowly closed the journal and turned to look at the tall man standing in the doorway that lead to his bedroom. Last night Shane paid the taxi driver to take them to his apartment, his roommate was gone until mid July; which was a little over a month. Throughout the night, Ryan laid on the couch staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take him; but, eventually he had enough and decided to read a few entries of the journal until sleep either came or he found something that would lead him to y/ns location. The black haired man blinked slowly, before finally processing what he had said. 

“You didn’t.” Shane stated, he crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his eyebrows. Ryan stayed silent as Shane crossed the room in just three steps with his long legs. He picked up the purple cover journal and flipped through it, not bothering to read it. “Where are you now?” 

“February 15th.” The brown eyed man said, he looked down at the dark blue jeans he was wearing and slowly pulled a loose string on it with disinterest. 

“Jesus Christ, Ry.” Shane said as he flipped to the page after searching for it. “You’re nearly finished!” He just had ten or so pages left until the entries stopped. Judging how theres a quarter of blank pages left after the final entry shows that Y/n wasn’t done with writing in it. “You already read the yellow one?” Ryan nods, he rubbed his forehead due to the feeling of a headache coming. “Ryan!” Shane says with a bit of surprise. His green eyes were wide as he closed the journal and set it down on the coffee table. He stared down at his best friend while placing his hands on his hips. Sighing, he shook his head slightly. 

“Don’t get me wrong” He says “I want to find her as much as you, but refusing to sleep isn’t going to help you.” Ryan nods in agreement as a yawn escapes him. “When was the last time you ate, Ry?” The shorter man tried to think but he couldn’t find a answer. “It’s been a while, right? All I see you consume is caffeine since we found that body.” Ryan swallows, his throat was dry. 

“You need to take care of yourself.” Shane says, he leaves the room, going back into his bedroom before coming out of the room with a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a dark blue shirt in his hands. “Starting with a shower.” He says, plopping the clothes into his friends lap. Ryan picked up the shirt and noticed the small holes on the cloth along with paint stains. “Go. I’ll make breakfast.” Ryan didn’t have enough energy to argue, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door, locking it, before turning on the light, he stared into the mirror. He set the clothes on the counter without looking away, his tired eyes took in his appearance. His hair was disheveled and the circles underneath his eyes were darker. He hasn't shaved in a long awhile, scruff was growing upon his face. His hair looks greasy and he knew if he ran a hand through it, it would feel disgusting. Finally, he looked at his own eyes in the reflection, there was sadness in them. For the first time since Y/n has gone missing, tears welled up in Ryan’s eyes. A breath of air shuddered out of his mouth as the tears trailed down his cheeks, his shoulders shook along with his hands.

_ ‘Y/n…’ _ He thought, a sniffled before feeling his throat tighten. _ ‘She’s been missing since May. It’s nearly July in just two weeks.’ _ He blinked, causing more tears falling. He grabbed the end of his shirt and took it off before undoing his belt, he stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He twisted the handle to the left and felt cold water fall onto his skin before becoming warm. Shivering, he stood underneath the showerhead and felt the liquid run down his body, he reached for the shampoo and squeezed some onto the palm of his hand. 

_ ‘She’s been missing for so long, the chance of her being alive..’ _ He swallowed and felt more tears begin the fall down his cheeks.  _ ‘It’s slim.’  _ Ryan busied himself with massaging the shampoo into his hair, he closed his eyes as he rinsed himself underneath the running water. A sigh escapes his mouth as he opened his eyes and looked to his right. He felt his heart drop as he looked at the shape of a figure on through the blurred shower curtains. 

_ ‘Shane? No’  _ He thought, he looked closer and noticed the height difference.  _ ‘...Y/n…?’ _ His heart raced as he tore open the curtain but saw no one there. He blinked as he blindly reached for the shower handle without looking away from the spot he saw something. The water turned off and he wrapped a towel around his lower half. 

“What the fuck.” He said, his eyes scanned the entire bathroom but found nothing. He quickly got dressed into the clothes Shane let him borrow before leaving the room. The smell of bacon, eggs, and toast filled the air as he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Shane setting a plate down upon the table.

“Shane.” Ryan said, the tall man looked at him with tired, questioning eyes. Ryan quickly crossed the living room and into the kitchen before wrapping his arms around the tall man. Whatever he saw in the bathroom scared him, it wasn’t Shane, the door was locked. Shane stumbled backwards, his own arms wrapped around the shorter man. 

“What?” Shane says as Ryan pulled away, his face red in embarrassment. 

“I…” Ryan said, swallowing. “I thought I saw something when I was in the shower.” The towel hung around the back of his neck and over his shoulders. 

“What did you think you saw?” Shane asks, he could tell whatever it was, it scared the shorter man. Shane looked away and walked to the utensil drawer, taking out two forks. He sat down and Ryan sat across from him, taking the fork when Shane handed it to him. Ryan’s tongue darted out and wet his dry lips. 

“Y/n.” He finally said, he watched as Shane’s chest raised, the fork full of eggs stopped halfway to his mouth. The tall man's face paled at the name of his best friend. 

“Ryan” Shane said, opening his mouth to add more but Ryan cut him off.

“Yeah, I know. I could of been imagining it.” 

“You haven’t slept for a couple of days, maybe a week at the most.” Shane stated. “You’re sleep deprived, hallucinating.” Ryan nods and takes drink of his orange juice to keep himself busy. It tasted good to drink something other than coffee. Shane chewed his eggs and Ryan ate the bacon on the plate in front of him. Both were silent until Shane decided to speak up.

“Ricky Schultz was the guy found.” He said, Ryan swallowed the crispy bacon and looked at Shane. 

“Wasn’t he the homeless guy that Y/n gave money to every time she saw him?” Ryan asked, Shane nodded before continuing. 

“Nearly every time. Ricky was a good man. He was kind, he put others before himself. You don’t see a lot of people like that these days.” The black haired man nodded in agreement. “Who would kill him?” 

“What was it like?” Ryan asked, he had no idea who would want to kill Ricky, neither of them had a clue. “The crime scene.”  Shane takes another bite of his eggs and chewed as he thought. 

“A lot of blue and red flashing lights.” He said after finishing his eggs. “Yellow police tape blocked off the area. People were trying to catch glimpses of whatever was happening. Sherilyn glared at me for not staying at the office and said a few words towards me in anger….They put Ricky in a body bag, y’know?” He paused and took a breath of air, slowly exhaling. “And then...in the back of an ambulance. They took him to the nearest coroner, I think.” Shane finishes, he picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite of it. Ryan put a fork full of eggs into his mouth and chewed as he waited for his friend to continue. “What about the journals, found anything?” Ryan swallowed and took another drink of his orange juice. 

“A few things.” He said, shifting his eyes towards the kitchen window. The light shined into the room. “Y/n wanted to travel. She took antidepressants and sleeping medicine. She ranted and wrote about her daily life in the journals.” Ryan shrugged. “But she never specified where she would go. She even wrote that she couldn't just up and leave because she knew that people cared about her.” Shane leaned back in the wooden chair and bit his lip as he crossed his arms. 

“Y/n… is a mysterious case.” Shane said. “A strange one.” Ryan looked at Shane and nodded before finishing his drink. Silence settled between them until Shane stood up and grabbed his plate. “Finished?” He asked, Ryan nodded and Shane took the shorter man's plate before placing them on the counter. “Time to sleep.” Shane said, Ryan yawned at the five letter word and stood up, walking towards the couch before Shane stopped him. “I have some research of my own to do in this case and stuff for work, so you can sleep in my bedroom.” His computer was on top of the desk in the far part of the room against the wall. A stack of papers sat upon the wooden desk along with a picture frame of Shane, Ryan, and Y/n. The last part of the sentence didn't faze Ryan as he turned his legs towards the direction of the bedroom and Shane followed behind him. Tiredly, Ryan climbed into the queen size bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. He slowly closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of Shane Madej through the blankets. Shane grabbed the round handle of the door and began to close the door but stopped once he heard Ryan speak.

“Can you…” Ryan mumbled sleepily, he felt so warm and comfy underneath the covers. “Stay? At least until I fall asleep.” He finishes and yawns halfway through it. Shane's heartbeat picked up from the request even though it was so simple. 

“Yeah.” Shane said, he stepped in to the room and made his way to the bed, sitting down by Ryan's legs. The shorter man smiled as he felt the bed dip slightly due to Shane. In minutes, Ryan relaxed and fell asleep, the past few weeks have been overwhelming and exhausted him. Shane looked at the man he had a crush on, he watched as Ryan’s chest rose and fell for a little longer before he stood up and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the desk but stopped once he heard a car door close outside. Changing course, he walked to the window and moved the curtains with one of his hands. Sherilyn was walking up the concrete path to his door.

**\---**

“Come on Ryan!” You laughed as you picked up some snow and morphed it into a ball. You threw it at him and watched it hit him on the leg. Shane grinned, making another snowball and throwing it at you. “Betrayal!” You yell, dodging another one the tall man threw, Ryan smiled at the sight of the two of you before he made a snowball and threw one at Madej. 

“Game on, Bergara.” Shane said, a smirk on his face. You laugh before running for cover in the snow fort you made earlier that day. Ryan scooped up more snow in his hands and quickly made a ball as Shane and you did the same for your own separate ammo. A smile was on your face as you heard the sounds of snow hitting clothes and laughter outside of the fort. 

“Is that all you got Madej?!” Ryan said, he was grinning from ear to ear. Without waiting any longer, you grabbed a snowball and joined them. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Shane walked to the door and waited for Sherylin to knock. He didn't want to seem like he was watching her approach his house. Once she finally did knock, he waited a minute and opened the door. 

“I want the journals.” Sherilyn said, barging into the house as soon as Shane opened the door, his hand was still on the handle. He closed the door and turned towards the police officer with a tired sigh. Her hands were on her hips as she looked around his place in curiosity, before her eyes landed on the white closed door. 

“Well hello to you too.” Shane said with a roll of his eyes before he placed his own hands on his hips to mimic her stance. He opened his mouth to say something witty but stopped once he realized that she wasn’t paying attention to him. His eyes trailed in the direction she was looking at and landed on the bedroom door Ryan was sleeping behind. They were both silent for a moment before she spoke up.

“Y’know” She said “A closed door in a suspect's house in suspicious, especially with an officer in the home.” Shane looked away from the door and towards her. “You were one of the two who found Andrew Wells.” 

“Be suspicious all you want.” Shane said, his face slowly growing red at the thought of her looking behind that door. “I have nothing to hide.” 

“So you wouldn’t mind me taking a look?” She asked, looking between him and the door, narrowing her eyes. Shane swallowed and shook his head. 

“Go ahead.” Shane said, Sherylin walked towards the door and placed her hand on the bronze handle. She twisted it and pushed it open, her other hand near her utility belt getting ready to grab her gun from it in case there’s danger. Sherylins eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room before they landed on the sleeping figure underneath the covers. She stared at the slightly moving blankets going up and down from breathing before she closed the door softly. She slowly turned around to look and the tall man.

“Who’s that?” She asked quietly, she walked into another room to be more quieter for the person sleeping so they wouldn’t wake them. Shane followed her into the kitchen and shifted his eyes away from her after listening to her question. She watched him as she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. 

“Is it Ryan Bergara?” She asked, Shane turned a bit more redder and refused to make eye contact. “Oh..” Sherilyn said, getting the hint, she paused and took a breath of air “I didn’t know you swing that way.” 

“I, uh..” Shane said, he felt more blood rush to his cheeks “Is there something wrong with that way?” It was Sherylins turn to be flustered.

“What? No, of course not.” She said, “I just didn’t know you were a couple.” 

“We’re not.” Shane said, he fanned his cheeks before grabbing a glass cup from the cupboard and filling it with water from the faucet. He drunk it quickly and refilled the glass after a couple of moments. “We’re friends. He hadn’t slept a full night of sleep for a while, so I made him get some. Simple.” Shane turned towards the officer and placed the cup down on the counter next to him. “I’m bisexual.” Shane said, he wasn’t sure why he was telling her this. It wasn’t like it was any of her business. Sherilyn nodded in response to his statement.

“But Ryan?” Shane scoffed with a slight roll of his eyes before continuing. “There’s no way that he likes boys. He built a pillow wall once on the bed when we filmed a episode for Buzzfeed: Supernatural.” Sherilyn nodded once again as she listened to him speak. “Once, y/n made Ryan and I do a truth or dare, she dared us to kiss and I was secretly all for it, but Ryan said no.” Shane begins to ramble nervously, he still didn’t know why he was telling a her this. Maybe it was because she seemed like a trustable person. Shane opened his mouth to continue his rambling but Sherilyn cut him off.

“You like him.” She said, a smile was on her face. Shane blinked slowly be opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he finally formed words.

“I...uh…” Shane only told one person who he liked and Y/n kept that secret close to her heart and a lock and key over her mouth. He still remembers her grinning and doing the lock and key gesture along with a X over her heart. “Uh...yeah...I do.” Shane finishes, Sherylin grinned at him but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Sorrow was still on her mind.

“Good.” She said, she looked away and out the kitchen window, the sun shining through warmed her, Shane brought the glass out water to his lips and took a drink as she said: “Ask that boy out before someone comes along and snatches him.” Shane spit out the water in his mouth and onto the tiled floor and his shirt. His cheeks burned as he coughed and Sherilyn couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction to her suggestion. 

“Yeah..” Shane said once he caught his breath. He grabbed a hand towel from the drawer and set it on the floor to soak up the water. He placed the glass cup in the sink and Sherilyn stood up, she raised her arms into the air and stretched her limbs. Shane walked into the living room and to the coffee table where he placed the journals earlier this morning. He picked up the notebooks and turned to the police officer, she put her hands on her hips and waited to hear whatever was going to come out of Madej’s mouth. “Can I make a deal with you?” 

“You took possible evidence from a missing persons house.” Sherilyn said in disbelief. “ I don’t see why you would want to make a deal, unless it’s to get out of jail.”

“Ryan hasn’t finished the purple journal and you aren’t going to reach the end of the yellow one for days-”

“So you want to keep the purple?” Sherilyn said. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. ”Hand it over Madej.” 

“Please.” Shane said, he held the journals to his chest. “Please we want to find our friend and Ry’s almost finished. He just needs a couple more days.” Sherilyn held her hand out for the man to hand over the notebooks. “Please...if we find something, we’ll immediately tell you.” Shane promised, the officer lowered her hand to her side and sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. She licked her lips and glanced down at her feet before looking back up at the man. 

“I knew Y/n since she was a baby.” Sherilyn said “That girl is like a daughter to me, I want to find her just as much as you do, if not more...” She trailed off “But, y/n trusted you with her own life. She talked about you boys a lot at dinners we shared, called you her own family. Y/n may not be my own flesh and blood but she is family and I will go through hell and back for my own.” Sherilyn paused taking a deep breath of air and slowly exhaling as Shane processed what she just said. “I do recognize that I won’t be able to find my girls without help; and I will need as much help as possible. Miranda is missing. Y/n is missing. And we are going to find them, we won’t give up.” The officer reached out to the tall man and took the yellow cover journal, leaving the purple one is Madejs hands. She held the yellow journal before hugging it to her chest like it contained the worlds secrets; and maybe, it truly did. 

“You promise to not withhold any information?” Sherilyn was aware that if someone found out she withheld possible evidence, she would get fired and sent to jail, this was illegal. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Shane said, Sherilyn nodded in response. They stood in silence, both tightly hugging the notebooks before Sherilyn began walking to the door. Shane stayed still as she opened the door and without looking over her shoulder she said two things that managed to stick with Shane Madej. 

“We’ll bring them home, Shane, and while we’re making that promise come true, ask that boy out, you hear me young man? Nobody is young forever.” With that, she left. Shane placed the journal down gently onto the coffee table before grabbing his keys and wallet.  _ ‘Work can wait until later. _ ’ He thought while reaching for a pen and paper, he quickly scribbled down a note and set it on top of the notebook and left. 

_ Going to the store down the road, call me if you need anything- Shane _

**\---**

Sherilyn sat in her car, parked in her driveway and stared at the house she lived in. Her husband's car was parked next to hers and the lights inside the house was off. The time on her dashboard was 9:07 am, kids were outside kicking a soccer ball back and forth in the road. The notebook was on the passenger seat along with paperwork. There were too many memories in this house. The first day they bought it when Y/n was eight years old. Holiday dinners, chasing Miranda around the house in a game of tag. Hosting sleepovers for her daughter, celebrating her husbands new job, family movie nights, fights with her daughter over being on her phone too much. Fights with James over things that seem so stupid now. Money, moving stuff to storage after nagging him about it, taking out the trash, keeping the toilet lid up instead of down, the toilet paper goes one way not the other. All of it was so stupid. She grabbed the papers next to her and exited the vehicle, she walked up the steps and unlocked the door. She gently closed the door behind her and walked into her office, setting the papers and journal upon the desk. The bedroom she shared with her husband was three rooms over and she could hear him snoring from the room she stood in. He got home when she woke up for work, five am sharp. He had the night shift as a security guard, James worked hard to keep this one after getting fired as a grocery store employee. Sherilyn sat down in the swivel chair and opened up the notebook, beginning to read. She felt like she was invading your privacy but it was needed to find you. She had to find you. 

**\---**

Your missing person flyer was taped to the convenience store door. The picture he and Ryan choose for the flyer contained too many memories of that day that it was taken. You were smiling brightly, frozen in time. Shane couldn’t help but wonder if you would be anything but memories, if you would ever be more than a picture. Tears were in Shane Madej eyes as he clutched the grocery bag tightly. He quickly turned away from the flyer, he already had all the information on it memorized. With his long legs, he walked down the sidewalk and towards his apartment as he shoved past people. He didn’t like to cry in front of people, he hated when people asked him if he was crying, it just made him more emotional. After a few minutes pass, he was closer to his apartment, instead of continuing forward he took a left into a alley and leaned against the red brick wall. Slowly, he closed his eyes. 

“Y/n..” He whispered. “Y/n is missing...for a little over a month.” He breathed slowly.  _ ‘Is she...alive?’ _ He thought before snapping his eyes open and looking at the bright blue sky above him. “You owe me” He said suddenly “You fucking owe me, hey universe! Look at all the shit you put me through” He looked away from the sky and at the building in front of him. “And then you throw me a curveball and Y/n is fucking missing! You owe me. You owe me.” He was screaming now, people walking by were looking in his direction and shop owners were apologizing to their customers for the rude man outside of their store. “Bring her back. Bring her back. NOW! For fucksake! YOU FUCKING OWE ME UNIVERSE, BRING Y/N HOME. BRING HER BACK.” He took a deep, shuddering breath and more tears fell down his face. “This isn’t fair.” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please…” He opened his eyes and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand before leaving and continuing his way back to his apartment.

**\---**

“There’s the Big Dipper.” You say, pointing up at the night sky. There was not a cloud to be seen. Shane hums as Ryan comes back from the house with drinks in his hands. “And there’s the Little Dipper. Every star needs a buddy.” The brown eyed man hands you your drink and Shane his before laying down next to you. The grass poked your arms and the back of your legs as the three of you stargazed. Music played quietly as the lightning bugs came out and the birds went to their nests.

“There’s Pegasus.” Ryan says, he points up at the constellation. It was shaped like a box with several stars as the neck and legs.

“And Hercules.” Shane said, your eyes scanned the sky for it. Another box constellation with multiple stars aligned as the arms and legs. “It doesn't look like he's as strong as we thought.” 

“Can I tell you guys something.” You say after a few moments of comfortable silence. You don't look away from the sky.

“Always.” Shane says, he turned his head to look at you as did Ryan on the right of you. 

“After I die, I want to become a star.” You say, closing your eyes and breathing in the summer air.

“Stars are meteors.” Shane stated. “You want to be a flying object in outer space?” 

“I know that” You say “And yeah, I do. But..” You trail off before deciding to continue. “To be high in the universe and not have a care at all...It sounds like heaven.” You couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh before you turn your head to face Ryan and open your eyes. “I can tell you one thing. I’m not there, Ryan.” His eyes were wide and mouth was open as he stared into your pitch black eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times I rewrote sections and took/ added parts to and from this chapter, is frustrating. But, thats writing for you. I work my damndest best and I won’t release anything until I’m satisfied. So, with that being said, enjoy nerds.   
> Warnings: Talks of religion.

Ryan scrambled backwards as the world fell apart around him and changed. The sky was no longer night but instead filled with bright colors. The sun was setting, oranges, yellows, and pinks were painting the sky like a canvas as he frantically looked around at the sudden change. You sit up and twist around, popping your spine before looking back at the short man, he stared at you with wide eyes. You shifted your attention to Shane disintegrating with the world and changing into the patch of grass next to you. Your tongue darted out of your mouth and you wet your lips before you took a deep breath and the spring air filled your lungs. A small laugh escapes your mouth and you shook your head a little, this place almost made you feel realistic. Ryan scrunched his eyebrows together and stared at you in cautious silence.

“Don’t worry, Ryan.” You say, he sat up a bit more and breathed through his mouth. He didn’t dare look away from the sight of you as your eyes went from black to your normal color within seconds. His heart raced as you blinked, he expected the color to change. “This is a dream.” You finish with a shrug of your shoulders. His eyes were still wide and he looked like he was struggling to say something. You look away and towards the sun setting between the mountains. It felt peaceful and free.

“Your subconsciousness is mixing up dreams and memories since day one of me going missing. Your fear of demons came into play of this.” You gesture to yourself and point to your eyes with your index finger “Or...maybe this is saying something else...” You trail off, looking away from the sunset and moved your attention to him instead. “Am I evil than good, Ry?” A neutral look was upon your face as he placed a hand to his chest and took deep breaths. “Am I the villain rather than a victim?” He shook his head quickly in response, no words came out of his mouth. “Your subconsciousness seems to say something else than you’re telling me.” He opens and closes his mouth before he finally managed to say something.

“Y/n” He starts but you cut him off with a glare before your eyes softened and a sigh leaves you.

“Shane and you are getting closer.” You switch subjects easily, a smile spreads across your face. “I guess it’s true that tragedy brings some together and pushes others apart.” He moves towards you a bit, you couldn’t help but laugh. “Information is getting twisted in your mind, Ry.” Your smile turns into a sad one as he continued getting closer. “Your brain is mixing up what you're seeing with fear. My eyes were like demon eyes right? You’re afraid of the supernatural. Well, the bad half of it. Your brain is processing everything wrong... For instance, I could be saying something else than I am currently and your brain is switching it to something that you want to hear...or possibly don't want to.”

“Y/n, where are you?” He asks, you look away sadly and place your arms on your knees. 

“You can’t label the timeline of memories correctly and have to go through my journal to find it. Some of the things you’re remembering you haven’t even reached it in the journal.” You ignore his question and close your eyes. Light shined brightly behind your eyelids due to the sun. “You can’t accept that I left and I’m ignoring your phone calls…”

“Please tell me where you are.” He pleads, you open your eyes and look at him with tears in your eyes.

“I’m here, Ry.” You gesture to the world around you, birds were tweeting to one another and ladybugs flew past the two of you. You tap the side of your head “Here.” 

“I..” He struggles to form coherent thoughts, he was waking up. “I miss you y/n.” You felt tears run down your cheeks and it became hard to talk. Your throat hurt as you blinked causing more tears to trail down your face.

“You feel guilt.” You state with a small shake of your head “Worry, sorrow...emotional, psychological things. Easy to manipulate. Did you know, the brain was the most interesting organ to me?” 

“I’ve been searching for you since you disappeared.” 

“I know.” You say, he crawled towards you on his hands and knees. The grass poked into his skin. “I know, Ry….If you want to continue searching for me, do so.” He was closer now.

“I will.” He said, you cut him off from adding more.

“But, that promise you made to yourself when I went missing... you need to fulfill.” He nods, he was a couple of feet away from you now. “Ryan Begara, my best friend, my other half, well one-fourths.” You let out a small laugh before you reached out and wrapped your arms around him. “Find me, Ry.” You whisper, he wraps his arms around you and hugs you tightly, squeezing you to his chest and burying his face into your neck. “Find me.”

**\---**

Sherilyn has been reading the entries of the yellow journal for hours, and throughout them, she was finding herself to be an emotional mess. From Y/n’s depression to her recovery and everything she said was written in truth. Sherilyn could tell that these were Y/n’s true thoughts and feelings that she  felt like she was unable to tell anyone. To be short, it was a emotional rollercoaster. There were several sticky notes placed on the desk that had notes about possible reasons and whereabouts to Y/n. Mentally, Sherilyn made a note to take them to her office and tack them to the board when she goes back to the station. With a deep breath and another full cup of coffee she made while taking a break from reading, she began once more. 

 

**November 13th, 2017**

Eat, work, sleep, repeat. I can feel myself becoming what I was back in January. Depressed. I mean, depression never really goes away but you get used to it. Well, I can feel myself becoming unused to it again. I thought I was getting better. Maybe, I need a break from work? Maybe I need to leave this town for a while and see new sights? Maybe I need to go back to my therapist? Maybe, maybe, maybe. There are so many unanswered questions, but where are the solutions that will work for sure? Everything just seems temporary. 

 

**November 17th, 2017**

Ryan and Shane are visiting their families for the up and coming holiday, I won’t be able to get to see them for a week, so I get piled with editing videos for Unsolved for the week long break the boys get. Unfair, right? 

 

**November 23rd, 2017**

Sherilyn and James invited my mom and I over for Thanksgiving. It was great and enjoyable, Sherilyn served spaghetti as a side dish and even though it’s not a traditional dish, I loved it. It was a interesting holiday, probably one I won’t forget. Sherilyn and James were fighting about money in the kitchen when everyone was cleaning up, it was awkward to listen to them whisper fighting a few feet away; so, my mom made up some excuse to leave early, I followed her despite the two of us no longer living with one another. Great food though. Reminder to future Y/n reading: Ask for Sherlyn's recipe for spaghetti.

**\---**

The officer looked up from the journal in embarrassment, her face was flushed red as she quickly closed the notebook. A awkward laugh escapes her mouth despite the situation, she rubbed the back of her neck with one of her hands and with the other she set Y/n’s journal upon the desk before standing up and leaving the room.  In the kitchen, she filled a glass cup with water and drunk it quickly before setting the empty cup in the sink. She turned around and sighed, leaning against the counter. She crossed her left arm over her chest and with her right she rubbed her temple stressfully. A exhausted sigh left her mouth as she closed her eyes, Sherilyn didn’t believe in God or any higher power before and after Miranda and Y/n went missing. To her, if God existed they wouldn’t let things like her daughter's disappearance and other cruel, evil events in the world happen. But, in the moment and every moment since she arrived at that party Miranda went to and realized her daughter didn’t arrive, she couldn’t help but pray. _ If there is a God or a higher power above, please let my girls be alright. _

**\---**

Ryan’s eyes snapped open to the white ceiling above him. He felt tears begin to immediately trail out of the corner of his eyes and down his cheeks. His hands was shaking as he cried out for Y/n, the door to the bedroom opens and Shane stands in the doorway and stares into the room. 

“Ryan?” Shane says, he had a grocery bag in hand as he walked into the room. Shane eyes flicker to the clock on the nightstand, it’s only been two hours since Ryan went to bed. 

“Shane” Ryan says breathlessly, he pulled the covers up to his shoulders as he watched as the tall man approach the bed and sit down on the edge of it closest to Ryan. 

“You were crying out” Shane said, he reached out and took his friends hand  “Y/n.” More tears came out of his eyes and he nodded. 

“Yeah..” He cries out, sniffing, his shoulders shook as he squeezed his eyes shut. “It was a dream” He sobs out “Y/n was in my dream.” Shane rubbed his thumb along the back of Ryan's hand in comfort.  

“Shh” Shane says quietly “It’s going to be okay.” Ryan sniffles again and nods slowly. 

“I miss her so much, Shane.” Ryan says, his cheeks felt sticky from the tears. “I want her back.” He wipes his eyes with the back of hand Shane wasn’t rubbing and let out a little huff of breath that sounded like a laugh.

“This crying is giving me a headache.” The shorter man said, Shane hums in reply and stands up, leaving the room for a moment and coming back with a glass of water. He hands it to his friend before taking a small box from the grocery bag and opening it. He opens the container inside of it and places two pills into Ryans palm with care.

“Ibuprofen.” Shane says, Ryan puts the pills into his mouth and swallows it with the help of the water. He lays on his back and stares at the ceiling as Shane picks up Ryans hand and rubs it gently. “Do you remember the first day we went to the ice cream parlor?” Ryan shifted his eyes to the tall man and hums. 

“Yeah, it was a new place on the edge of town. Y/n wanted to check it out.” The shorter man yawns. “She ordered a ice cream sundae and dropped it outside the shop as soon as she opened the door.” Shane laughs a little, a small smile on his face. 

“She had to go back inside and order a cone instead, the employee working there was kind enough to give her a free one.” Shane added, Ryan smiled sleepily. 

“We took her car there” Ryan said “It was in the spring, wasn’t?”

“March.” Shane said, he watched as Ryan blinked slowly. “My legs were too big for the car to be comfortable. To which she commented-”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been born in the sasquatch family.” The two of them said in sync and laughed. 

“She then began eating her melting ice cream cone and frowned when the ice cream dribbled onto her favorite shirt.” Ryan said, a smile on his face from the faint memory.

“And she looked at us with smile on her face and teased us.” Shane added on, Ryan yawned again.

“What did she say? I can’t remember…” Ryan asked, blush spread itself across Shane’s cheeks before he decided to recite his friends words. 

“Shane and Ryan, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G--” Shane begins but gets cut off by Ryan’s laughter. 

“Typical Y/n...we haven’t even kissed.” Ryan laughs, he closes his eyes. “Maybe we should change that.” 

“Are you...serious?” Shane asked, his heart was racing. Was his best friend and crush serious?

“As Y/n said that day” Ryan opened his eyes looked at the dark figure of Shane Madej sitting on the edge of the bed. “Just kiss already.” Ryan quoted. Shane looked at him for a few moments, slowly blinking as he thought about it.  _ Was this a trick? Was Ryan actually serious? _ Shane looked at the shorter man for a moment before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips against his. It felt like time had slowed as the two of them kissed, they moved their lips slowly before Shane pulled away. Ryan blinked, once, twice, his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks before he smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Shane looked away from the man and towards that wall, the kiss replaying over and over in his mind before he stood up and grabbed the grocery bag quietly with the sleeping pill bottle inside. He felt butterflies in his stomach but yet he also felt guilty for lying to Ryan about the ibuprofen; it was actually sleeping medicine so he would finally get more than two hours of sleep. Shane clutched the bag in his hands as he slowly looked around the dark room and at the contents inside. Ryan's comment about Y/n being in his dream flashed through Madejs mind stressfully. He heard stories about ghosts being in people's dreams before, they were just stories though. Fictional, skeptical. But yet... he was willing to listen to Ryan's bullshit like in every episode of  _ Buzzfeed: Supernatural _ . Shane set the bag on the nightstand and looked around the room again. 

“Y/n?” He whispered, no apparition appeared. His eyes scanned the room slowly. “If you’re a ghost, show yourself.” He waits a few moments, nothing. His eyes land on the closet door which was slightly open from him digging for a outfit for Ryan earlier. Startled, he jumped due to the beginning of Ryan’s snoring. The tall man's heart was racing as he said: “God dammit, Ry.” He breathes in a breath of air and slowly exhales before he looks at all the corners of the room. No dark figures, no ghosts willing to say “boo” today.

“It’s been a couple of minutes and no ghosties have shown up yet.” Shane looks at Ryans sleeping form and couldn't help but feel partly relieved. He placed his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out at the shorter man. “Told you Ryan” He said “Ghosts aren’t real.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Disappearance of Missing People and Y/n L/n-  
> Ryan and Shane find a body in the woods off trail, which turns out to be Andrew Wells, Jaclyn Wells son. Sherylins and James daughter, Miranda, goes missing after leaving the house to go to a party down the street but never arriving. Y/n L/n went missing around the same time as Miranda but no one has discovered the exact day. The boys are trying to find Y/n and in the process they team up with Sherilyn who is a police officer. Another body shows up, Ricky Schultz, a local homeless man who was kind to everyone. Shane and Ryan find Y/ns journal and they’ve been looking through them for information on Y/n’s whereabouts. Ryan became unhealthily obsessed and hasn’t been sleeping and eating properly. So, Shane takes it in his hands and decided the best option is to give him a sleeping pill. Ryan takes the pill without the knowledge of it being sleeping medicine. Before he falls asleep Ryan and Shane kiss. Ryan dreams of y/n but can not tell if she is part of his imagination or a ghost.  
> Now, this leads us here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven’t posted for quite awhile, I was a bit busy with my job and now that college had started a few weeks ago, I turned out busy with school work. But, at last, I finally posted the next chapter to this story. It’s a miracle! I do plan to finish this story so don’t worry, it’s not going to be one of those I never finish unlike a few other rough drafts of stories. There are two chapters left! Holy cow man! I hope you enjoy this chapter and cheers to the next one.

**February 17th, 2018**

I ran into James today at the supermarket and we talked for a while. I asked him how the video I taught him how to edit for his wife for V-day went; and he said very well, Sherilyn loved it.  I’m glad she loved it, he worked hard on it, we worked hard on it. 

 

**February 24th, 2018**

I still want to travel, to visit these amazing places around the world. Paris, London, Alaska, Australia, Japan. There’s so many places and so little time to do it. I feel like I’m stuck here in this small town for the rest of my life. 

 

**March 1st, 2018**

My mother asked me when I was going to get a boyfriend or a girlfriend, she doesn’t care as long as she has grandkids to spoil. I told her I was focusing on my career, relationships for me currently aren’t the primary thing in my life right now. But, her question made me think of my future. Am I going to marry someone or live my life without a partner?

 

**March 6th, 2018**

Nothing much happened today. 

 

**March 17th, 2018**

St Patrick's day, Shane forgot to wear green so throughout the day, Ryan and I pinched him. He was angry about it and we told him he should’ve wore green. 

 

**April 1st, 2018**

It’s April fools day!! I’m gonna prank the boys so hard. I already got everything figured out, hidden alarms, silly string, shock gum, extremely sour candy, cardboard donut boxes filled with vegetables and dipping sauce. There’s more but I got to get everything set up, it may be six am but I’m ready to begin the day. I’m so excited!!

 

**April 4th, 2018**

Today it rained, I was stuck inside the office with the boys who were arguing what to order for lunch while I stared out the windows all day. You know the saying: “April showers bring May flowers.” Well,

 

**April 5th, 2018**

You have got to be fucking kidding me. I couldn’t finish yesterday's journal entry due to Andrew fucking Wells calling me to ask me to pick him up at the east end of town. He decided it would be a nice idea to get high in a druggies house and walk in the rain for half a mile before calling people for a ride. Apparently I was the fifth one he called, the people previously before me refused to pick him up. I gave him this long speech about not doing drugs and dropped him off at his mother's house. I don’t think he heard any of it due to his non-stop staring out the passenger window and a blank look on his face. I was too angry to finish the entry yesterday and now I’m just ranting. Jaclyn, Andrews mom, asked me to keep this thing hush-hush, just between the three of us. Sure thing, sweetie, just kick Andrews ass for me. 

**\---**

Shane looked up from the journal and slowly closed it, his eyes landed on the photo hanging up on his living room wall, it was a picture taken of the three of you with silly string on your clothes and in your hair. He knew the date on the back of it would be April first. He set the notebook on the coffee table and stood up, stretching his limbs. His hand itched his lower back as he glanced around his house, Ryan was still asleep since this morning, it was five pm. He grabbed his phone and opened up the contacts list, he scrolled through it until he reached your name and without hesitation he called your phone. It immediately went to voicemail, his eyes closed as he listened to your voice.

“Hey, it’s y/n. Sorry, I’m unable to take your call right now, if you’d just leave a message that would be great. Thanks.” The beep sounded to alert Shane that he was being recorded. He swallowed and momentarily debated on hanging up but decided against it. 

“Hey, y/n.” He whispered into the device. “I don’t know where you are, but I just want to know if you’re safe...I miss you so much.” He hung up and rubbed his eyes as he put the phone into his pocket. A door opened and Ryan’s head poked out from behind the door, his eyes looked sleepy and he had bed hair. Shane stared at his eyes slowly trailed down to the shorter man's lips before they snapped back up when Ryan opened the door wider and stepped out of the room. 

“Morning.” Ryan said, he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up more. 

“Evening, actually.” Shane said, he stuffed his hands into his pockets to try and hide his shaking hands from the anxiety running through his veins. “How’d you sleep?” His tongue darted out of his mouth and wet his lips. 

“Okay” Ryan said, shrugging his shoulders. He looked down at the comfy clothes he was wearing before looking up at the tall man. “I fell asleep quickly last night after you kissed me. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know.” Shane said, he shifted his eyes. Last nights kiss flashed through his mind causing his cheeks to become red at the memory. He gently shook his head as if trying to get rid of his thoughts. “How’d you sleep?” He asked quietly despite no one being in the same house as them, slowly the tall man sat down on the couch. Ryan shrugged, running a hand through his bed hair. He was silent for a few seconds before answering. 

“Better than I have been in the last couple of weeks..” Ryan said, he walked towards the couch and sat down next to Shane. He gestured to the journal on the coffee table. “Find anything…?” He asked, Shane nodded. 

“Yeah” He said, still nodding. “I have…” He rubs his hands together anxiously. “Do you remember Andrew Wells?” 

“Yeah, how could I forget?” Ryan scoffed “We were the ones who found his body.” Shane rubbed his face, the short hairs from his beard scratched his hand. 

“Andrew was just getting into drugs.” Shane stated, nodding to the journal “Back in April he called Y/n to ask if she could pick him up after he got high.” Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes, a headache forming. 

“God dammit Andrew.” Ryan said underneath his breath, he looked up and across the room to the wall. 

“I know.” Shane said, “That's what I thought.” 

“So, what's the plan.. Do we just, I don’t know, go to the druggies den on the Eastside of town and ask around for information about him and who might of knew him?” Ryan said, he watched as Shane stood up and walked into the kitchen only to come out a couple minutes later with two ceramics cup in his hands, he handed one to Ryan who took it graciously. The shorter mans hands burned as he looked at the light brown liquid which smelled of coffee. Three sugars and a dash of milk, Shane knew what Ryan liked in his coffee. 

“Better idea.” Shane said, sitting down onto the couch once more, taking a sip of his own caffeinated beverage, Ryan raised an eyebrow. “We talk to his mother.” 

**\---**

Sherilyn sat in a small, dark room with a paper cup filled with tea in her hands. The only light source was from the laptop that sat upon the cluttered desk in front of her and the small crack underneath the door behind her. The metal shelves on either side of her were filled with cardboard boxes full of papers and forgotten trophies. A drawing made by a child hung on the wall in front of her. It was a drawing of a family, all of them were smiling. Sherilyn swallowed as she clicked through the files of the security footage. Copies of papers were scattered on the desk of police reports over the last few months, her hands brushed against them. It reminded her that her husband was also in search of their missing child, his work nights were filled of watching security camera footage through the laptop while trying to pin down the whereabouts of his daughter. Sherilyns hands shook as she clicked on the file of the footage titled Newmark May 12th, 2018. Newmark was the street next to the city hall .She watched carefully and closely as the footage played. 

The time in the lower right screen went up with each minute starting from midnight. She fast forward until eight pm, and watched the screen. Cars drove by and some pulled over to the side of the road. People exited their car and walked into the restaurant across the road, coming out a few minutes later with food before getting back into the car and driving away. Teenagers walked down the street, laughing before disappearing out of sight of the camera. She watched until her husbands car pulled onto the side of the street and he exited the car. Closing the door, he locked it. She paused the video and glanced at the time in the lower right corner. Eight- thirty seven. Sherilyn frowned as she looked at her husband on the screen, he was wearing a black buttoned down shirt tucked into his black slacks. She doesn’t remember him leaving the house dressed in a black shirt, he wore a white one the night Miranda went missing. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember that night. 

**\---**

**May 12th, 2018**

“Alright, I’m going to the party.” Miranda said with a grin on her face. She wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a shirt with small flowers on a dark blue background. Her feet hit against the stairs as she quickly jogged down them. Her black converse shoes hit the landing as she jumped off the last step and onto the wooden floor. She looked at her mother who sat at the dining table with a grin upon her face. Sherlyn smiled as she looked at her husband in who stood up from the chair, stretching. His white polo shirt with patterns of birds raised slightly above his stomach. He rubbed his eyes as Miranda shouted a goodbye before quickly leaving the house. 

“Don’t forget curfew is at eleven!” Sherilyn shouted despite Miranda no longer being in the house, she sighed as she clutched onto the cup of coffee on the wooden surface of the table. James, her husband, sighed deeply and looked out the kitchen window facing the neighbors yard. If the two of them listened closely they could hear the sound of pounding music from the house down the street. 

“Someone's going to call in a disturbance.” He commented causing Sherilyn to groan. 

“I’m hoping the teens don’t get too drunk enough to cause someone to get hurt.” She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Otherwise I might get called in despite not working night shift.” She took a sip of her coffee and looked up at her husband who bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away. 

“I gotta get going to work.” He said as he stood back up and picked up his coat off of the rack on the wall. Sherilyn raised a eyebrow. 

“You don’t work for another hour.” She stated, glancing at the clock it was seven. 

“I gotta prep for the newbie in the morning.” He said with a shrug. “ New guy is going to learn how to switch back and forth between cameras and stuff. Besides I have some paperwork to wrap up.” He smiled and quickly swallowed the rest off his coffee he had in the cup on the counter. 

“Alright..” Sherilyn said, she smiled at her husband. “I love you.” She said as he shrugged on his jacket before placing the cup in the sink. He turned back to her and gave her a loving smile. 

“I love you too.” He said.

**\---**

Sherilyn opened her eyes from the memory and stared back at the screen. Currently her husband was at home, sleeping after he got off of work early this morning. A frown was on her face as she clicked to the time of seven pm on each of the files. There were no security cameras in any of the neighborhoods, only in town. She watched each of the files of the timestamp on fast forward from seven to eight thirty. Each of them had nothing suspicious except of the first one she watched. A frown was on her face as she downloaded the Newmark file onto a flash drive before leaving the city hall to head home to her husband. She had some questions that needed answered. 

**\---**

Ryan was in the passenger seat as Shane drove up Jocelyn Wells driveway and parked the car. Around them was a forest, the trees were tall and mighty looking as the critters ran around without care. They were outside of Winter Park, the town they lived in. The mother of Andrew stood on the wooden porch, smoking a cigarette as she watched the boys exit the car and shut the doors. Her brown hair was shoulder length as her right arm crossed her body and supported her left. She wore a baggy tan sweater despite it being summer. She took a drag of the cigarette before removing it from her mouth and slowly blowing out the smoke through her mouth. 

“Hello” Ryan said, he looked at Jocelyn as she glanced between the two boys. “We wanted to ask you some questions about Andrew.” 

“This is private property, boys.” She stated, gesturing to the woods around her. “Didn’t you see the sign before the driveway?” She asked. Shane nodded. 

“We chose to ignore it.” Shane said. “Apologies.” 

“Oh, you’ll be sorry once I call the cops to get your ass arrested.” Sherilyn threatened as she made her way towards the door of her house to get her cellphone but stopped at Ryan's voice. 

“Please!” He begged, she didn’t turn around but froze. “Our friend is missing..” Slowly Jocelyn turned around and looked at the short man who had his arm outstretched towards her, 

“Y/n L/n.” She stated and the two boys nodded, she took another drag of her cigarette and shakily exhaled. “Nice girl. A friend of my son…” She trailed off, a sigh escaped her mouth. “That girl nearly set my son right after his first slip up.” She stated with a nod. “He went to the Eastside of town and got hooked onto weed.” She stubbed out her cancer stick into the ashtray on the railing of the porch. “Everyone in town ought to know it by now anyways.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “There’s not much I know about about my son's disappearance or even Y/n’s. One day they were here and next they were gone.” She shook her head slowly. 

“Just like that.” She snapped causing Ryan to slightly jump, Shane wrapped his arm over the shorter mans shoulder and pulled him closer to him. “It’s different for this town...Y’know? My son found dead in the woods by the two of you. Ricky in town. The girls are somewhere.” She said “I just know it. They haven’t been found yet. But they will.” She nodded along with her words. Tears were in her eyes as she stared at the two men in front of her. Pain was in her chest as she remembered her son's death. “He must of been so scared when he..” She choked on her words, swallowing she said, “The boys were found, and so will the girls it's just a matter of time and whether or not they will be alive.” She took a deep breath “I told you everything I know, now get off my property before I call the cops.” 

**\---**

Sherilyn walked towards the car with the intent of driving home and demanding answers from her husband but stopped in her tracks as she heard the familiar ringtone of her phone. Taking the device out of her pocket, she glanced at the caller ID before answering. 

“Hello Officer Grisly.” She said, her coworker was currently doing his job as she decided to call in sick this morning. 

“Hello Officer Adams.” He replied back “I think you want to get your uniform on and come down here to Highway forty, there's a turnoff on a unnamed road on the right side, it’s the third driveway. Follow the road and you’ll reach me and Officer Smith.” Sherilyn scrunched her eyebrows together as she continued to her car and opened the door, sitting down in the driver's seat. 

“Why?” She asked, starting the car. Grisly swallowed before answering.

“We found Y/n L/n’s car.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**April 26th, 2018**

I cried all day today, it’s just one of those days. My mental health isn’t doing so well. I called in sick and I’m sure Ryan is going to come check on me. If he does I’ll just pretend everything is okay. Because isn’t it? 

 

**May 2nd, 2018**

Everything is going to be okay. At least that’s what I tell myself.

 

**May 4th, 2018**

May the fourth be with you! 

 

**May 8th, 2018**

Miranda was talking to me about this party this Saturday. She wasn’t sure whether or not she would want to go to it. I told her she’s not going to be young forever and she should make memories to look back on. I think I convinced her after I told her a story about my first high school party. It was a few years before I met the boys so they weren't there to witness it, but I told them plenty of times of the illegal drinking I did at the party. Of course my mother wasn’t proud but she was glad that I was safe. Miranda needs to get out of her comfort zone, meet some cute boys or girls, I don’t care what gender she’s into, I just want her to be happy. 

**\---**

Ryan read the journal entries to Shane as the tall man drove down Jaclyn's driveway with the intent of going back to his apartment. 

“Holy shit Shane!” Ryan said, causing Shane to look away and towards him with wide eyes before looking back at the road. 

“What? What is it?” Shane asked, he anxiously gripped the steering wheel as he waited for Ryan to answer. 

“There’s one journal entry left.” Ryan answered, his fingers gripped onto the lined paper. A gasp left the tall man's mouth. “Oh my fucking God, Shane. This could tell us what happened to y/n!” 

“What's..” Shane struggled to form a sentence, his mind was racing along with his heart. “What’s the date?” Ryan looked down to the journal he held. 

“May twelfth.” Ryan said, he looked away and to Shane. “Isn’t that the-”

“The day Miranda disappeared.” They said in sync. Shane took a deep breath and shakily exhaled. “Yeah” He said, “it is.” 

“Fuck” Ryan said, running a hand through his dark hair. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” Shane opened his mouth to comment on Ryan's swearing. But was stopped by his phone ringing. Shane slowed down his speed as he dug the device out of his pocket and glanced at the called ID before answering, putting it on speaker phone. 

“Hello?” He said, Ryan stayed silent, he rubbed his hands up and down his thighs as a female voice replied. 

“Hi, Shane.” Sherilyn said, sniffled before continuing “Come down to the station, take Ryan with you.” Shane felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

“Why?” He whispered, but repeated his question louder the second time. “Why?”

“We found Y/ns car.” She answered, silence fell between the three of them before Sherilyn added “There's more but...I feel like...” She swallowed, her throat felt sore as tears threatened to trail down her cheeks. “I feel like I need to tell you in person.” Shane hung up and placed his phone in the cup holder between the seats before picking up his speed once more. 

**\---**

Sherilyn pulled her phone away from her ear, glancing at the screen which had the words ‘call ended’ across it. She sat in her car outside the station and watched as the sun began to set. She looked down at her forgotten paper cup half full of tea that sat in the cup holder. She raised her hand to her mouth and unconsciously bit down upon her nails. It was a old nervous habit that she tried to stop, but it would only come back in times of anxiety. She turned her attention back to her phone and scrolled through the contacts until she stopped on her husband, James, name. Tears began falling out of her eyes as she dialed his number and listened to the phone ring before he picked it up. 

“Hey honey.” He said, he shuffled his feet as a yawn escapes his mouth, he just woke up a few minutes ago. Sherilyn closed her eyes as she imagined him dressed in a white button down shirt that was tucked into slacks and a pair of dress shoes. She sniffled as she opened her eyes and stared at the orange, blue, and pink colors painting the sky. 

“Hey” She responded, “I went through the security camera footage.” She said, she listened as a chair scrapped against the floor before James sat down. 

“Yeah?” He said, “I thought other police looked through them.” 

“They did.” She said, nodding despite him not being able to see her. “Yeah...um,” She took a deep breath “The night our daughter went missing…” She trails off and swallows. 

“Yeah?” He said, “What about it?”

“You left the house at seven, not long after Miranda left. Why?” 

“I-I told you?” He said but it sounded more like a question “I had paperwork to wrap up and I had to teach the newbie in the morning the routine.” Sherilyn nodded slowly, she really wished that she could believe him but…

“I don’t believe you.” She said, her heart dropped to her stomach. “James, I looked at the footage and you- you didn’t arrive at work until a hour and half later. It takes less than fifteen minutes to arrive at the city hall from our house, James. Why?” She heard her husband swallow. “And you left the house dressed differently than you were on the footage. You didn't even answer your phone any of the multiple times I called and texted you that night. What happened?” 

“I…” James said, struggling to find a answer. “Maybe its a glitch in the footage?” Sherilyn shook her head. 

“No, that doesn’t explain the outfit change and the unanswered messages.” She said. “James tell me the truth.” He let out a shaky breath, more tears ran down Sherylins cheeks. “James.” She said, her voice shook. “James, please.” 

“I’ll tell you the truth.” He said, nodding to himself. “I promise, but it has to be in person.” 

“Why not now?” Sherilyn asked, she sniffled as she watched Shane pull into the parking lot and park his car a few spots from her. 

“You deserve the truth in person rather than over the phone.” He said, “I gotta get going to head to work...I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Sherilyn nodded slowly, making a silent promise to herself to arrive to his work later tonight to talk to him rather than waiting. “I love you.” He said, waiting a couple of seconds for a reply but hung up once Sherilyn didn’t answer. She couldn’t find it in herself to say those three words back at the moment. Slowly, she pulled the phone away from her ear and exited the car, locking it behind her. She put the device into her pocket as she watched Shane and Ryan approach her. 

“Hey” She said, the boys frowned at the redness in her eyes and her wet cheeks and lashes. “Y/n’s mom, Cassandra, is inside.” She nodded towards the station before walking towards it. Shane and Ryan share a look before following after her. The tall male reached for Ryan's hand and held it in his own, gently squeezing it for support. They followed Sherilyn to the instigator room they were first in when they met the female police officer. Cassandra, a woman in her fifties sipped on a cup of coffee at the metal table in the middle of the room when the three of them entered. The corners of her eyes were crinkled from laughing over the years but currently her e/c eyes were dull and tired. Dark circles were underneath her eyes and her pink t shirt was baggy on her small body. She definitely lost some weight since the boys last saw her. She looked up at the three of them and forced a smile on her face. 

“I have some news I wish to share with the three of you” Sherilyn said, gesturing to the two empty seats next to each other. Shane and Ryan sat in the metal chairs and held on tightly to one another hands. “I brought the three of you to the same room since you all knew Y/n the best and because of that, you would be the best support system for each other.” Sherilyn sat across the table, facing the three of them. She placed her hand on top of Cassandra’s as she gathered her courage to continue. 

“Officer Grisly received a call early this evening about a report of a unknown car deep in the woods on private property. Grisly responded to the call and drove to the sight to find Y/ns car.” Cassandra gasped as tears came to her eyes. “Inside the car was Y/n’s belongings. Purse and cell phone but nothing much other than that. There were signs of a struggle, the seat cover was ripped and scratch marks were imprinted onto the door handle inside.” Sherilyn took a deep breath and tried not to choke up on what she was about to say next. “The window was broken and blood stained the driver seat, outside the car blood stained the ground. There was a lot...a patch of grass was burned too.” Ryan heaved out a trembling breath of air as he cried out, “No!” He yelled, Shane brought Ryan’s head to his chest as tears ran out of their eyes. Shane rocked Ryan back and forth. 

“We aren’t sure if Y/n is alive or not.” Sherilyn continued, feeling her heart break. Y/n was liked a daughter to her. “We found fingerprints on the door handle and we’re running it through forensic experts, by tonight we will receive the results.” Cassandra placed her head in her hands and sobbed. “I’m sorry.” Sherilyn said, that was the worst part of her job, to tell families that a loved one was found dead or might be found dead soon. “Officer Grisly is with the forensic anthropologists right now, he’s going to be bringing us the results.” Cassandra nodded. “We have other police officers looking for a body and we haven’t received news of one.” Shane anxiously played with Ryans fingers as the two of them listened. 

“Where..” Cassandra said slowly, she sniffled as she looked at her friend. “Where was her car found?” Sherilyn looked at her and opened and closed her mouth a couple of  times, trying to remember where it was near. 

“The northeastern side of Central Park.” She said, “Between Jacylins property outside of town and…” She trailed off for a moment, realization dawned upon her as she pushed back her chair and quickly stood up “and my family's cabin.” She finished as the door opened up and Officer Grisly stared into the room at the four of them with wide eyes. 

“You’re not going to like this.” Grisly said, he held onto the results while looking directly at Sherilyn, but she already knew in which the officers said one name in sync. 

“James.” 

\---

A laugh bubbled out of your mouth as Cassandra laughed along with you. 

“Y/n!” She yelled playfully from behind the camera she pointed at you. Your eyes shined brightly as you looked at the woman behind the camera. In the video, you were no older than four, it was a couple of months before your father took his own life. You giggled as you listened to your father’s voice. 

“Peek a boo.” Your father said, opening his hands to reveal his face, you grinned, giggling. “Peek a boo!” 

Cassandra stared at the television screen in her dark living room, a bottle of whisky was in her hands which she took a swig from. She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes, listening to the video continue to play. 

“I love you.” Your father said, “and mommy loves you too.” 

“I wuve you.” Your four year old self said causing a sob to escape present Cassandra’s mouth. 

“I love you too.” She whisper to the screen, no one was around but herself to hear.

**\---**

Ryan sat in the back seat of Sherylins police car as Shane was in the passengers. The officer sped down the road towards the City Hall as Ryan opened the journal to the final entry. He used the flashlight on his phone to help him read aloud.

**\---**

**May 12th, 2018**

I helped Miranda choose a outfit to wear to the party. It looked so pretty on her. I let her borrow some of my make up and I told her to be safe and not to drink. To which I gave her a sly wink, causing her to snort. I’m happy for her to get out of her comfort zone and make friends. I just received a call from Andrew, asking me to pick him up at the Eastside of town. God, he sounded like he was drunk or high, maybe both. Either way, I’m going to kick that boys ass if its the latter. Got to pick his sorry ass up now. I’ll take him home and grab some ice cream from that parlor in town, after all this crap Andrew is wanting me to go through I deserve some ice cream. Fucking Andrew. I love that kid, but I swear- someday I’m going to kick his ass. 


	9. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the dates, they're important.   
> Enjoy~

**May 13th, 2018 2:38 am- Sherylins Interview.**

“Good morning Sherilyn.” Officer Grisly said as he placed a paper cup of hot tea in front of her upon the table. Sherilyn wrapped her hand around the small paper cup and nodded her head slightly in greeting. Grisly sat down across from her at the table. The camera next to him was facing the female officer, the red flashing light signaled that it was recording. “How are you feeling?” He asked, Sherilyn frowned, shaking her head slightly. 

“Tired, confused, worried…” She trails off, biting her lower lip as she looked away and sighed. “I want to find my daughter.” She stated, Grisly gave her a little nod in understanding.

“I know” He said, he rubbed his chin and looked down at the notepad on the surface of the table. “I have some questions to ask you, they're routine questions.” Sherilyn nodded and looked at her friend. 

“Go on..” 

“Where were you when you last saw Miranda and please state the time and day.”

“May twelfth at... seven pm?”The last half of her answer sounded like a question. She scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried to remember the exact time. “She left the house at seven to go to a party down the street. My husband left for work, not too long after that.” 

“And can you give me the exact time for your husband's departure?” 

“Seven-oh four, I believe.” She took a sip of her tea, the liquid burned her tongue and throat. 

“What time does he start work?” 

“Eight-thirty.” She said. “He told me he had paperwork to do and he had to train a new employee in the morning.” 

“Ma’am, do you know where your husband is now?” Sherilyn taps her chin in thought. 

“What time is it?” 

“Two-thirty am.” Grisly replied after looking at his watch.  

“He's at work” She paused before adding quietly, “he never answered any of my phone calls.”

“Do you know why?” He asked, she shook her head. 

“Maybe..” She trails off, thinking of a excuse as to why he didn't pick up. “Maybe he fell asleep..?” It sounded more like a question than a answer. Grisly placed his hand on the radio attached to his belt. 

“I'm going to ask Officer Smith to drive over to the City Hall and take your husband here. In the meanwhile, Susan will take your fingerprints.” 

**\---**

**Present**

Ryan looked up from the journal as Sherilyn came to a harsh stop, the tires screeched on the pavement. She put the car in park before looking at the two men. 

“Stay in the car.” She said, she reached down to the radio on her belt, bringing the radio to her mouth before pressing down on a button on the side. “This is Officer Adams, I reached City Hall and I'll be going in shortly.” Removing her finger from the button, she gave Shane and Ryan a warning look. “I won't be long. Stay in the car.” She added before exiting the car. She jogged up the steps and opened one of the double doors. She went inside and disappeared around a corner. Ryan looked away from the building at to Shane. The tall man looked tired and worried as his green eyes looked at the shorter man in the rearview mirror. 

“This isn't good.” Shane said, slightly shaking his head, he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming. “Not good at all.” His tongue darts out to wet his chapped lips. “So...according to the journal y/n drove out to the Eastside of town to pick up Andrew, she then planned to go get ice cream at the parlour on the north end of two; and somewhere between her leaving her house and the parlour her car ends up outside of town with James fingerprints on the handle and blood in the car and outside of the vehicle…” 

“That..sums it up.” Ryan nodded. “I..” He looks out the window and to the building. “Sherilyn said there was a lot of blood.” He choked out. “So, who does the blood belong to..James, Andrew, or Y/n..?” He asked, although he already knew the answer. James was still alive…Andrew was dead, and Y/n has been missing for a month now. 

“Ry..” Shane whispers, he knew too. The shorter man sniffled and watched Sherilyn jog down the steps with a note in her hand. She went around the front of the car before opening the door and entering the vehicle. She crumpled up the note and tossed it to Shane who caught it. 

“Get a load of this bullshit.” Sherilyn said, she slammed the car door shut and quickly put it in drive. She buckled her seatbelt before pressing down on the gas. Shane uncrumpled the note and began reading aloud the scribbled writing. 

“I'll be at our cabin. Love, James.” Shane said, he looked at the female officer, her hands gripped the wheel until her knuckles turned white. Adding the love part to the letter just made him a fucking asshole. 

“Son of a fucking bitch!” She screamed, hitting her hand against the wheel. “God fucking dammit!” 

“Sherilyn, calm down” Shane said “Getting into a wreck won't help anybody.” 

“Except my husband” She said angrily,“I married that man and...and..” She trails off, trying not to cry. She grabbed the hand radio attached to her belt and pressed down the button. “Officer Adams.” She introduced herself, “I’m heading to the Eastside of town, and going onto Highway forty. Head south for twenty five miles and turn off onto a forked road. Take the furthest driveway on the right and follow it. You'll come to a cabin about twenty minutes in. That's where I'm going.” She removed her finger and put the radio back onto her belt before she flicked up the button to turn on the sirens and the red and blue lights.

**\---**

**Spring Break 2012**

“Mom” Miranda said, she sat on the edge of her parents bed and watched her mother pack for the weekend long family trip they were going on for spring break. Sherilyn hummed as she folded a blue shirt and put it in her black duffle bag. Miranda's heel gently kicked the mattress before bouncing off and doing it again. “Why is y/n coming on the trip even if she's not related to us?” Sherilyn grabbed a pair of pants and began folding it. 

“She's family” Sherylin said, she looked at her daughter and gave her a smile. “It's a family trip isn't?” Miranda nodded. Sherilyn looked at her daughter who was no older than eight at the time. “She went with us in the past, so why is it bothering you now?” Miranda shook her head. 

“It doesn't” She said “I was just wondering.” 

“Ah..” Sherilyn said “Well, are you packed?” Miranda nodded. “Good. It's going to be a fun at the cabin with my husband and my girls.” They smiled at each other before Sherilyn kissed Miranda's cheek.

**\---**

**May 13th, 2018- 3:23 am- James Interview.**

“Morning Mr. Adams.” Grisly said, he set down a paper cup of coffee in front of him and smiled down at the man with tired eyes. “Are you aware of why I took you down here?” James hummed as he took a drink of his coffee. 

“Yes” He said as he gently placed the cup down. “I am.” 

“So you know your daughter is missing?” Grisly asked with a arched brow. James nods.

“Yes, that's what the several messages sent, and voicemails from my wife were about.” 

“Okay, can you tell me when you left the house.” 

“A little after seven.” He said, shrugging a bit. Grisly hums as he matched up the timeline in his mind.

“When do you begin work?” 

“Eight- thirty.” 

“Why did you leave your house early?” 

“Paperwork and I had to train a new employee later today, so I left early to get it done and over with.” 

“What do you mean?” Grisly asked, he rested his hands against the back of the chair across from James as the camera recorded everything. 

“I left my house a hour and a half early to set up for the training and to finish my paperwork?” He said in a tone that made it sound like a question. 

“So if I pull up the security camera footage of you parking your car and heading into the City Hall, you would be telling the truth, Mr. Adams?” James swallowed before nervously leaning back in his chair. 

“No,” He said quietly, glancing to the one way window on the left side of him. “I…” He took a deep breath “I would be parking my car after eight thirty.” 

“And why is that?” Grisly asked, his hands clenching and unclenching around the chair. 

“I went over to a friends house…” He began but trailed off.

“Go on..” 

“And I cheated on my wife.” He finally said, “Please don’t tell her, I plan to once everything cools down and my daughter is found and-” 

“As a police officer on duty, it’s not my place to tell her.” Grisly cut him off, crossing his arms over his chest as relief spread across James features, “As her friend, it’s not my place to tell her even if I really wanted to.” Grisly added, “But, don’t EVER try to lie to any police.” James nodded frantically. “Is that why you didn’t answer your phone when your wife called you multiple times?” James looked down into his lap in shame. 

“Yes..” He whispered before looking up at Grisly, tears shined in his eyes. “Where’s my daughter?” He choked out. The officer sighed before heading towards the door, trying to contain his anger. Sherilyn was loyal as hell to James and she would never sleep with another man.

“We’re trying to find her.” He said, his back turned to James. “Susan will come in and take your fingerprints.” He added before exiting the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

**\---**

**Present**

Red and blue lights flashed around the outside world as they passed through town in a high speed Madej and Begara never thought they would ride in. Ryan looked outside the window as they turned off of the highway and onto the road leading to the cabin. The shorter man put his hands between the bars in front of him and gently squeezed Shane’s shoulders in support. Shane reached his own hand up and placed it on top of Ryan's as Sherilyn quickly, but carefully, navigated the dirt road that lead to her family's cabin. 

“I’m scared.” Ryan whispered, his voice was so quiet that he was sure nobody heard him. 

“Me too.” Shane admitted, he softly rubbed his thumb on the back of Ryan's hand. Sherilyn felt her own fear run through her for what felt like the millionth time since her girls disappearance. 

“I’m terrified of what we’ll find.” She said, feeling their attention shift to her for a moment. They couldn’t help but find it a bit ironic and unintentionally funny as one thought ran through their minds. The police officer that’s suppose to protect the public is terrified. 

**\---**

**November 23, 2017**

“I’m going to go wash the dishes, mind helping me, James?” Sherilyn said, glaring at her husband. She scooted back in the chair she sat in before standing up. She picked up her plate and the guests that sat at the dining table. Walking into the kitchen, she set the plates onto the counter and turned around as her husband carried his own and his daughters. “What the hell is your problem?” She whispered harshly. “You’re always obsessed with money. Why do you mind if I give my life insurance money to our daughter in case I die on the job, James?” He roughly set down the dishes onto the counter next to the ones Sherilyn set down. 

“I don’t.” He whispered, clenching and unclenching his hands. “But shouldn’t you give it to me so I can support our daughter if you died at work?” Sherilyn narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“We’ll talk about this later, James.” She said, glancing over his shoulder and into the dining room Cassandra and you were whispering to each other as Miranda shifted in her seat awkwardly. She looked back at him in anger. “Lets just try to have a nice Thanksgiving after this with our family.” 

****** **

**January 14th, 2018**

“Thanks for helping Sherilyn and I renovate our living room.” James said, grinning at you. You shake your head as you placed your hands on your hips. 

“It was no problem, James.” You say, you look down at the new wooden floor you helped install. Looking to your right, you noticed the old carpet rolled up and leaning against the wall. “Do you want me to help you take that outside.” You point to it and he nods. 

“Would you?” He asked as you walked to one end and he walked to the other. Together, the two of you picked it up and walked to the back of the house, setting it outside on the ground. 

“Don’t you want to put it out on the street?” You ask, furrowing your brows “It’s trash.” 

“No, I’ll wait until my wife harasses me to put it out on the street…” He jokes, a small smiled on his face even though part of you knew he was serious. “I might just keep it as extra carpet just in case floor gets ruined.” He shrugs. “Put it in storage.” 

“Don’t you mean the cabin?” You tease him, that man refuses to buy a storage container so he ends up putting anything in the Adams family cabin. He rolls his eyes and playfully shoves you.

“Come on, kid.” He says “Lets go inside and clean up.” 

****** **

**January 19th, 2018**

“Oh my god” You say after wiping the napkin around your mouth to get rid of any remaining food “I love your spaghetti.” You set your napkin down on the table as you grinned at Sherilyn, she smiled at you with pleasure shining brightly in her eyes.

“Why, thank you.” She said, James took a final bite of the food on his plate before pushing away the dirty dish. His wife stood up and collected the plates before heading into the kitchen to wash them and cut the freshly baked pie she made earlier that day.

“Y/n” James said, leaning towards you from across the table, you look away from the doorway of the kitchen and looked at him. “Can you help me edit a video for valentines day?” He whispered you purse your lips and nodded. Miranda observed the two of you silently. “Like teach me how to edit footage?” You nodded again, a small, excited smile spread across your face.

“Talk to me later about it.” You whisper, your eyes shined brightly. You leaned back in the chair you sat in as Sherilyn walked into the room with blackberry pie on four paper plates. She set a plate in front of everyone and sat down back in her own chair. 

“You need to give me your recipes.” You say, cutting into your piece with your fork. You put the piece of pie you cut off and put in your mouth, chewing it. After you swallowed, you grinned at Sherilyn as you said, “Because you cook fantastic.” 

**\---**

**May 12th, 2018**

You closed your yellow journal and sighed as you glanced at the time on your phone. 7:02 pm. You pressed the button on the side of your phone to blackout the screen but not before you caught a glimpse of your phone background of Shane and Ryan laughing when they were suppose to be doing work that day. You smiled as you stood up from your bed, placing your phone in your pocket and walked over to your desk, putting the journal into the drawer, closing it. You walked out of your bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. Grabbing your car keys and purse on the counter, you headed to your front door and locked it behind you after turning off the lights in the living room. You heard music pounding from down the street as you walked towards your car. Unlocking the vehicle, you sat down in the driver's seat, setting your purse behind you on the backseat. Starting the car and buckling yourself, you reversed out of the driveway and put it in drive. The pop station on the radio played as you passed your neighbors house on the street you lived on before you slowed down to a stop. Your cars headlights shined brightly on the vehicle and through the back window of the car in front of you which you immediately recognized. You pressed down on your car horn as a greeting and waved, Miranda smiled at you through your bright headlights and waved back before entering her father's vehicle and shutting the passenger door next to her.

**\---**

**May 12, 2018- 7:04 pm**

“Get in the car Miranda.” James said, he rolled down the passenger window and stared at his daughter who looked at him in confusion. 

“But you said I could walk to the party..” Miranda said, she frowned and looked down the street at the teenagers holding red solo cups and laughing outside of a house with music blaring. 

“Just get in the car, I feel safer if you came with me.” He demanded, Miranda sighed and opened the door. A car honking made her stop and look in the direction it came from, through the bright head lights of the vehicle she recognized the car and waved before she got into her father's vehicle and closed the door behind her. James looked into the rearview mirror as you dimmed your lights, he frowned when he registered that it was your car. 

“God dammit.” He mumbled as he began driving again. Miranda didn’t bother buckling her seatbelt due to the party being a minute away. But the frown on her face deepened as they passed the party, she looked out the passenger window with more confusion as her dad didn’t even blink, his hands tightened around the wheel. 

“Dad?” She said “You passed the-”

“Put on your seatbelt.” He said, his grip squeezing the wheel a little tighter before loosening and becoming tighter once more. He was stressed and angry, the plan that he formed over the last few months wasn't going to plan. She swallowed and buckled her belt as he pressed down on the gas, noticing your car was still behind them. “Fucking dammit.” He growled he pulled over to the side of the road to let you pass, which you did. A new plan was forming in his mind as he continued driving, following you to wherever you were going. 

**\---**

**May 12, 2018- 7:07pm**

Your eyes flickered up to your rearview mirror as you noticed the car behind you turn on their brights, blinding you momentarily. You frowned as you turned right onto Main Street and the car followed you. 

“What the hell?” You mumbled as you sped up and they did too. Your hands nervously rubbed the wheel as your eyes flickered to your side mirrors, trying to see whos car it was but it was impossible to see due to the fucking headlights shining into your car. You continued to drive, deciding to not be alone when you encountered the driver behind you. By  **7:12** , you were in the Eastside of town on a one way road that lead to the highway. Your eyes scanned the streets, looking for your friend which you immediately you spotted Andrew next to the entrance of a bar. You pulled over and yelled at him to get in the car. His bloodshot eyes turned towards you and stumbled towards your car, he was unable to walk a straight line. He made several attempts to grasp the car handle before finally succeeding and climbing into the car. 

“Y/n..” he mumbled, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. You rolled your eyes before you advise him to buckle his seat belt. “Thank yoooouuu.” He said, attempting at putting the belt into the buckle. Sighing, you helped him, hearing the click of the buckle. You leaned against your seat as you noticed the car that was following was parked behind you, waiting for you to continue. You were on a one way road that lead to the highway so it was illegal to do a U-turn and head back into town. “Y/n” He dragged out your name, he closed his eyes. 

“Andrew” You say as you begin to drive, pressing down on the gas as you went on the entrance towards the highway. The turnaround was going to be on one of the driveways leading off of the highway. “When you’re sober I’m going to kick your ass.” You finish, glaring at him for a moment before returning your attention to the road, the headlights of the car still blinded you from seeing who it was. You couldn’t remember if James pulled over to let you by when you were in your neighborhood or not.  Reaching over to the knob on the radio, you turned up the volume to fill the silence between you and Andrew. You pressed down on your gas pedal, speeding down the highway as you wished that the car would dim its fucking headlights. 

“Y/n” He dragged out your name once again, his head turning towards you “Is this real?” He reached out and touched your arm, you slapped his hand and glared at him. “I don’t think you’re real.” He said, laughing a little to himself. “I think yooouuuu’rrree a ghost.” he nodded as he leaned his head over to his right. “We’re high like the sky, boi.” He giggled. “I’m Mmmz Frizzle from that one show.” 

“The Magic School Bus.” You say, rolling your eyes “I can smell weed, Andrew but you definitely took something else, what the hell is it?” 

“It’s a seeecccerrttt.” He raises his finger to his lips but ends up going past it and poking his eye. “Shhhhh” he adds, not pulling his finger away, “Don’t tell anyoonnne.” Glancing at the time on the radio, it was  **7:23** . You rub your forehead with one of your hands before putting it back on the wheel. The 25 mile marker was coming into sight causing you to slow down and put on your blinker to turn around on the double sided road. The car behind you did the same, slowing down behind you but blocking your car from turning around. 

“What the fuck.” You say, looking ahead of you, you honk your horn, waiting for it to reverse to let you back up; but it didn’t. “Fine.” You say angrily, you unbuckle your seatbelt and put the car in park before exiting the car and walking towards the vehicle. You froze once you noticed it was James’s car. “Can you let me pass.” You say, not asking, more like demanding. He rolled down his window. 

“No” He said, you scrunch your eyebrows together. “Drive y/n.” He rolls up his window and honks. You took a step back and turned around, heading back to your car. You entered it and slammed the door shut in anger as you took several deep breaths and slowly exhaled each of them. 

“Y/n” Andrew drags your name out again. He reaches over towards you and places his hand on your thigh. You look down at it and back up at the road ahead of you. James honked his horn again causing you to jump. You brushed away Andrews hand and put the car in drive, pressing down on the gas pedal, you began driving up the road. James followed you, his brights were no longer on. You drove through the forest until you reached the cabin. It was  **7:47 pm** when you parked your car and rolled down the window. You were going to talk to him about why the fuck he didn't let you back out. James exits his car and approaches yours as Miranda opens her passenger door and steps outside, she shut the car door and crossed her arms nervously.

“Miranda. Stay here.” James said, he put his daughters phone into his pocket. He looked at you with dull eyes. “Unlock the door, Y/n.” He said, you shook your head. 

“No.” You say, he doesn't ask why but instead he picks up a branch and swings it at your car window, causing it to shatter. You and Miranda let out a scream as glass cut your skin and fell onto floor and outside of the car, Andrew leaned his head against the passenger window and closed his eyes, not noticing the noise. James reached through the shattered window and pressed down the unlock button before opening the back seat door, he sat in the back seat and pressed a gun to your shoulder. 

“You’re going to drive to the first driveway on highway forty and enter it.” You nod slowly as he removed the gun and leaned back in his seat. With your shaking hands, you put it in drive and slowly looked at Miranda. The two of you have tears in your eyes. James held up his keys and locked the car, keeping his daughter from entering it. The only way she would be able to enter would be by shattering the window and if she did that her father would be pissed. The beep from the sound of the vehicle alerting that it locked made you jump. 

“Go on, Y/n.” James said, punching the back of your seat as a warning. “Let's get this show on the road!” You let out a whimper as Andrew stirred but soon fell back asleep. You drove back down the driveway and headed towards the highway. “Turn down the music.” James said, you reached over and turned the knob, leaving the drive in silence. Your hands gripped the wheel anxiously for the twenty minutes it took to reach the highway. There were no cars around as you took a left and drove to the first driveway like he instructed. Turning on it, you drove up a steep hill, trees surrounded you as you went up an unfamiliar path. Your mother always told you that if you got kidnapped, do not allow them to take you to the second location, but what if your car was hijacked by a man that you counted as a father figure and you had a gun pointed to your body not even half a hour ago? What the hell are you supposed to do then?

You came to a clearing, there were no trees or bushes for at least twenty feet. There were no signs of anyone living nearby or recently in this area. It was just you, James, and Andrew. 

“Stop” James said, you slammed on your breaks causing the three of you to lurch forward. It was  **8:39** . “Park the car and put the keys into your purse.” You let out a shaky breath of air as you did so. You watched him in the rearview mirror exit your car and slam the door behind you. He stood outside and looked up at the night sky, the moon shined brightly down on him as he slowly turned towards you and asked for you to open the door.

“No…” You whisper, tears in your eyes as he sighed and tucked the gun in his waistband. 

“I’ll give you one more chance.” He said, Andrew snored besides you as you looked at James with wide e/c eyes. “Exit the car, L/n.” You shook your head slowly, causing him to sigh in disappointment and reach into his back pocket, pulling out a hunting knife. You watched as he flipped open the blade and open the door. “Make this easy for me cupcake.” He said as he reached over you and unbuckled your seat belt. You screamed and pushed him away, making him stumble backwards before he just as quickly came back. He grabbed your arm tight enough that you knew bruises were going to form. You grabbed Andrews arm as James began to pull you out of the car. 

“Whaat?” Andrew said, stirring, he opened his eyes as you cried out his name. “Y/n?” He said, your grip slipped as you fell out of the car. Quickly, you gripped onto the inside car handle and James tugged harder. Andrew watched as you dug your fingernails into the handle, holding on like you were dangling off of the edge of a cliff. James tripped forward, his knife cut into the seat cover causing it to tear, stuffing came out of the cloth as he pulled his knife out and stabbed it into your left side below your ribcage.  

You scream, feeling the weapon being pulled out of you, blood spattered on and in the car as James raised the knife into the air. Your hand loosened from the handle as James tugged you one more time, dragging you away from the car. Your side was burning like hell. 

“Andrew, run!” You yell, he rubbed his eyes as he looked at you, trying to figure out if it was a hallucination or not. James was now in front of you, getting ready to harm you again. You kicked at James, hitting his knee with your foot before you scrambled backwards, trying to get in as much distance as possible. He groaned before limping towards you and stabbing your right thigh. Andrew squinted his eyes at the two of you as you screamed. He heard you cry out as James pulled the knife out of your thigh, the blood shined in the moonlight which made Andrew's eyes widen.  He scrambled to unbuckle his seat belt and open the door, struggling for a good minute before he succeeded and ran towards the woods, tripping a couple of times before he got back up and trying again. He disappeared in between the trees. 

“Son of a bitch!” James yelled, you laid on the ground, trying to concentrate on your breathing as you pressed your hand to the side and pull it way, it was covered in red; too much red. You limply lay your hand by your side as you watched James turn back towards you. There was no point in pressing down on the wound, you knew James was going to kill you by the glare he was sending your way and the knife clutched in his hands. He breathed heavily as he tried to think of what to do next. He crouched by your side and stared at you for a moment. 

“Y’know..” He said as he stabbed your leg in the same spot as before, you cried out, feeling hot tears continue to stream down your face. “If you decided to stay home tonight instead of leaving and picking up the Wells kid, this wouldn’t have happened.” You struggled to breathe as the world became in and out of focus. You couldn't tell if air was entering your lungs or not due to the panic running through you, making your heart race. Out of the blurriness, you watched him stand up and disappear from sight. 

“James” you whisper, not sure if he heard you or not, the edges of your vision was becoming dark. “Ryan” You couldn’t tell if you were breathing or not. “Shane…” Your lips trembled as you tried to focus on the sky above you and not the pain from your wounds but you could no longer distinguish if the night sky was really above you or behind your eyelids. “Mommy..” Pain was all you felt before you finally passed out. 

**\---**

**May 22nd, 2018**

Andrew couldn’t tell if what happened was real or not. He couldn’t really remember anything besides your screaming and crying; and...the color red was vivid, almost to the point that he could imagine tasting it and it tasted metallic. He laid in his bed and considered calling you so he could hear anything other than screaming and sobs come out of your mouth. He brushed his hand through his brown hair as as he stared at the white ceiling above him. Sunlight shined through his window as the curtains moved in the breeze coming through his slightly open window. He sat up and winced due to head pounding, whatever new drug he decided to try out had worse side effects than he originally thought. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember if he was dropped off by you at his house a few days ago or he walked. His memory was a blur and trying to remember just made his head hurt more. Opening his eyes and scooting out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom across the hall. He turned the handle attached to the sink and watched as cold water spurtted out, he bent down and drunk the spraying water before splashing some on his face. He turned the handle, stopping the water, and left the room to head to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed the half empty carton of milk, unscrewing off the cap and drinking it. He put it back in the fridge and turned around, his mother was sitting at the counter, mentally preparing herself for work. He reached over the counter and took his shirt from the chair he set on it sometime in the past few days. 

“I’m going out.” He said, walking to the door and putting on his shoes and jacket. Jaclyn didn’t even look up from the newspaper she picked up from town the previous day. 

“Okay.” She hummed, scooping some cereal with her spoon before placing it in her mouth. He walked out the front door and closed it behind him, patting his pocket for the cash he hoped was still there since he wore the jacket, it was. He walked down the dirt driveway, the trees surrounding him gave him a sense of deja vu. Ignoring it, he continued down the path and towards the highway forty. The sun beamed down brightly upon him as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and tried to ignore the pounding headache he had. He checked his pants pocket for his phone and pulled it out to check the time  **8:42 am.** Sighing, he saw the highway coming into sight, soon he’ll be able to try to hitch a ride with a passing car. He walked along the highway, sticking his thumb out as cars approached and passed. After what felt like walking half way, a car passed and soon came back. 

“Need a ride?” James asked, he had the passenger window rolled down as he looked at Andrew who nodded and got into the car. He buckled his seat belt and leaned comfortable against the seat. “Where to?” James asked as he did a illegal U-turn and drove towards the opposite direction Andrew was headed. 

“Uh,” Andrew said, and stuck his thumb behind him “Town.” He finished, James glanced at him as he turned onto the first driveway before his own. James didn’t say anything as the radio turned to static due to the loss of reception. “Are you turning around?” He asked after a few minutes, he looked around him, everything about this road seems familiar except he doesn’t remember ever going here. 

“Something like that.” James said, the two of them sat in silence that was filled with tension. James rubbed his beard as Andrew nervously looked out the window at the trees and wildlife he was passing. For the next thirty minutes, that's how everything went, but once they reached the small clearing and Andrew saw Y/n’s car he suddenly got scared. James parked the car behind Y/n’s and exited it, Andrew stared at the blood staining the grass before his eyes trailed to James walking around the car to the side he sat on. He stared at the older man with fear. 

“Get out of the car, Andrew.” James said as he put on a pair of disposable gloves, Andrew had the thought that he heard that from somewhere along with the sound of glass shattering. “Don’t make me drag you out of this car.” He added, gulping Andrew opened the door and exited it, James pushed the door closed and wringed his gloved hands around the younger man's neck. Andrew gripped his hands around James wrists and struggled to pull himself away from him, his back pressed against the car as he kicked multiple times against James legs before managing to kick his knee, the same on that you did. James released him with a yell as Andrew took in a deep breath of air and ran around the older man. James grabbed Andrews shirt and tripped him with his foot. The two of them hit the ground, Andrew tried catching himself but failed and broke his pinky and fractured his right arm in the process. James was on top of him as Andrew clawed at his shirt, trying to push him off.

“Get off of me!” Andrew screamed as a outlet for the pain, his fingernails scratched James face causing blood to rise to the surface; and for a wild moment, he couldn’t help but think that was the color he’s been vividly imagining. “What did you do to her!” He screamed, but he already knew. James reached for a rock a few inches away from the two of them and smashed the object to Andrews head. The boy underneath him stopped fighting, his arms and legs going limp, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. James breathed heavily before smashing the rock down again and again onto the top of Andrews head. Each time he brought down the rock, he heard a sickening crack from Andrews skull. He held the rock in his hands, breathing heavily as he stared at the blood surrounding Andrews skull. Pressing his gloved fingers to the boys neck for a pulse, there was one but it was faint.  _ ‘How the fuck was this kid still alive?’ _ He thought. He stood up and dropped the rock onto the right foot of the Andrew in adrenaline and anger, hearing another sickening crack from the bone. He took out his hunting knife and cut deeply into Andrews legs and the inside of his arms. He looked down at the knife he held and back to the young man. He didn’t feel anything at that moment beside anger. He squeezed the handle of the knife before he crouched down and cut into the skin on Andrews face. He spent over a hour carefully peeling off the skin and removing the meat and tendons until he reached the whiteness of the skull. He placed the all of the cut off skin, meat, and tendons into a garbage bag before spending the rest of the say cutting off the skin on his body and adding it to the bag. The sun was setting by the time he was finished. He tied the bag and set it in the trunk of his car before putting Andrews corpse into a larger black bag and into the trunk. He carefully disposed the gloves by setting them on fire on the burnt patch of earth near him. Without any hesitation, he drove back to Highway Forty and to Central Park. It was dark out by the time he arrived and nobody was around as he put on another pair of disposable gloves and took Andrews corpse in the garbage bag from the trunk. He walked the trail for awhile until he decided to go off it and walked deep into the woods around him. He stopped and looked around, figuring this was the perfect spot to dump the corpse behind the nearby fallen log. He dumped out the body and walked east to burn the bag and the gloves before returning back to his car and going to the cabin. He took the second black bag full of skin, meat, and tendons and feed it to wild animals for the next few weeks. 

**\---**

**June 18th, 2018**

Ricky Schultz sat outside of a fastfood restaurant as people passed by, some dropped money into the paper cup next to him; and children stared at him in curiosity as the got dragged by their parents who chasited them for staring. 

“It’s rude to stare.” The parents would whisper as they walked way, yet the small children would look over their shoulder as the distance between the homeless man and themselves grew bigger. Ricky was known as a kind man. He wouldn’t beg for money but he would set a cup next to him if people wanted to give him cash. He would never spend any of the money on drugs or alcohol like people expected to. He used it on food or if he had enough, he would buy a motel room so he could sleep on a bed rather than the Central Parks bench. The night Andrew’s body was dumped in the woods, Ricky was checking in at a motel for the night. As James drove to work, he noticed the homeless man and he was wondering if he was able to kill the him. For some reason, James never liked any begger or homeless people. He despised them, something alway bothered him about people like that; so, he found Ricky as a easy victim. At  **10:47 pm** , James approached Ricky who was packing up his things and getting ready to head over to Central Park for the night. 

“Evening.” Ricky said, he smiled kindly at James who gave him a grim one back. 

“Evening.” James replied, he nearly stuffed his hands into his pockets from anxiety but stopped himself once he remembered he was wearing disposable gloves, he didn’t want to leave his DNA. He nodded towards the alley, away from any peeking eyes. “Do you mind following me?” Another thing about Ricky was that he was a trusting man, he always saw the good in people. Ricky shrugged and lead the way into the alley, James followed him before he pushed Ricky against the red bricked wall, causing the mans head to hit the wall and the money in the cup he held dropped to the ground, the change bounced off of the ground and rolled away a few inches. Ricky let out a groan from the pain as James wrapped his hands around the homeless man's throat, squeezing hard to cut off the air supply. James banged Ricky’s head against the wall again, hearing a crack. Ricky struggled to get James to let go but eventually his head rolled to the side after a few minutes and his whole body went limp. James let Ricky's body fall to the ground before he crouched down and took out his hunting knife, he slit open the man's throat and wrists before he cleaned off the blade on Ricky's shirt. He walked to his car and opened the door calmly but breathing heavily from the fight. He took off his gloves, putting them in a plastic bag and drove to work. He tossed the bag into the trash can outside of the City Hall and went inside with the intention to edit the security footage. The only reason he knew how to edit was because of Y/n teaching him when he made the valentines video for his wife. He put the clips together of last week of him entering the building on time and deleted the video of him entering City Hall late. He took the clips of Ricky standing up from the fast food place and leaving the area; deleting the clips of James following Ricky into the alley and killing him. 

**\---**

**June 28th, 2018**

Dear Sherilyn,

I am sorry. So, so, sorry. I know you won’t forgive me, and that’s okay. I’m sorry I caused you this pain. I’m sorry I lied to Grisly about cheating on you, I didn’t. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that Miranda was at our family cabin since the night she disappeared. I was angry at you and I know you won’t understand. I did it for us...I killed Andrew Wells and Ricky Schultz. Andrew… he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he saw too much and I had to get rid of him. I killed Ricky because I was trying to figure out the least painful and quick way to kill. I planned to kill our daughter, and then I killed- Oh fuck, I hear sirens. X marks the spot. I’m sorry I have to leave you like this. I’m sorry. I love you-

****** **

-James

****** **

He scooted back the wooden chair and stood up, dropping the pen to the floor before picking up the rope that rested on the floor next to him. He opened the door and closed it behind him with a click, his hand rested on the handle just for a moment before he walked down the wooden steps and around the cabin, making his way deep into the forest and towards a location he had in mind. 

**\---**

**Present**

Sherilyn slammed on her breaks causing the three of them to lurch forward. She exited the car, the boys following her lead. She reached to the belt she wore and grabbed the gun, holding on tightly to the handle. Looking around the dark forest she couldn't tell if a trunk of a tree was a person or not. Shadows casted around her making the female paranoid. Shane pointed to the cabin with a gasp escaping his mouth someone stood on the porch, staring at the three of them.. He shined his phone flashlight at them, causing them to cover their face from the bright light. A gasp escaped Sherilyn’s mouth as she stared at the girl.  It was Miranda, her daughter was alive.

“Mom?” Miranda said, she looked at her mother with tears shining in her eyes. She wasn’t sure if this was real or not, if this was some fucked up dream she was going to wake up from.

“Sweetheart?” Sherilyn said, she was on the brink of crying as her daughter ran towards them and she wrapped her arms around her mother. Sherilyn stumbled backwards, dropping the gun as the two of them fell to the ground in a hug. Shane and Ryan smiled at the reunion as Miranda buried her face into her mom's shoulder. “Shhh, it's okay, I got you, you’re safe..” Sherilyn whispered, stroking her daughters hair. As much as Miranda didn’t want to pull away, she had to. She looked over her mother's shoulder, sniffling as she saw Shane and Ryan who looked hopeful for the first time in months.

“Y/n?” Ryan whispered, Shane stared at Miranda as she slowly shook her head. Ryan felt the sob he was holding back, escape as Shane pulled him into his chest. Both of their knees buckled, causing them to fall to the ground, the cold earth and what felt like glass shards digging through their clothes and into their skin. Shane hugged Ryan as both of them sobbed, hot tears streaking down their face. 

“Y/n” Ryan sobbed, clutching onto Shanes shirt. He twisted his hand into the cloth as Shane pulled him closer to his chest. His heart was breaking, Y/n was dead and he didn’t really know how to comfort himself and his best friend because of it. 

“I'm sorry” Shane whispered into Ryan's hair. “I'm sorry” He rocked back and forth, pulling the shorter man into his lap, cradling him. Shane squeezed his eyes shut as he held onto Ryan like he holding on for dear life. “I'm so sorry.” 

**\---**

**May 13th, 2018- 12:37 am**

James drove up the first driveway after walking back to his cabin and grabbing a red gasoline canister. Miranda stared out the window in the cabin after she entered it sometime earlier that evening with the spare key they leave outside. He parked the car behind yours and walked towards the body that laid on the ground. He unscrewed the lid and poured the gas on the body and lighting it with a match. He watched the flames jump up before coming back down, the orange glow lit up the features of his face as he stared at the burning the body of Y/n L/n. He stared at your face, waiting for any movement from the severe pain but there was none. From all he could tell, you were dead the moment you closed your eyes a few hours ago. He picked up the canister and set it in his car before quickly changing his clothes into a clean pair and tossing the dirty clothing onto your burning body. He walked towards his car and drove down the driveway and towards his work, preparing himself to edit the security footage and deleting todays clips.

**\---**

**May 17th, 2018**

He made Miranda help him carry the carpet that you helped take out of his house a few months ago. They carried it to his car from the cabin and slid it into the backseat of his car. Miranda was silent as she did so, too afraid to speak to her father after watching the events unfold that week at the cabin and him coming back to get the gas canister without you or Andrew Wells around. She watched him slam the door close before he turned back towards her and narrowed his eyes. She gulped as he scanned her from head to toe. She didn’t know what for but it was unsettling to her.

“Come with me.” He said, grabbing her arm hard enough for bruises to form. 

“Ouch.” She whimpered as he dragged her to the building and to the basement the cabin had. “You’re staying in here until I figure out what to do with you.” He slammed the door closed and locked it before leaving the building and locking the door behind him. He drove back to your burnt corpse and unrolled the carpet in the back seat. He took out a pair of disposable gloves and put them on before walking towards your body and picking it up, holding you at arm's length. Your hand fell and hit the ground causing him to groan in disgust and from the inconvenience of it as he walked to the opened back door and placed you on the carpet. He walked back and picked up your hand, and set it on the carpet next to you. He took his gloves off and placed it on your body before driving back to the cabin. Once he arrived, James took a wheelbarrow from the shed next to the cabin and a shovel before sliding the carpet into the wheelbarrow with your body on it. He pushed it into the woods, crunching over fallen leaves and sticks, he didn’t stop until he reached two trees that crossed making it look like an X. He dug the shovel into the earth underneath the trees and tossed the dirt aside until he made a deep enough hole. He rolled your body up in the carpet and set it in the hole before covering you up with the dirt he set aside in a pile. After he was finished, he patted the dirt flat with the shovel and he took the wheelbarrow and digging tool back to the shed. He didn’t know if he was feeling was grief or regret. It didn't hit him of what he just did until now. His hands were shaking as he ran them through his hair. His heart raced quickly as he slowly looked at the cabin. He kidnapped his own daughter, lied to the police and his wife, and, oh yeah, he killed y/n. What the hell is he going to do now?

**\---**

**June 25th, 2018- 11:29 pm.**

Officer Grisly found James Adams hanging in between two trees that crossed to make a X. Directly below him had noticed a patch of grass that wasn't growing normally, it was over turned onto its side. After further inspection of the dirt, he decided to shovel into the earth on  **June 26th, 2018 at 12:34 am** , Grisly, along with the help of other police officer's, dug up your body which was rolled up in a carpet. They sent it to forensic anthropologists to diagnose your cause of death. 

**\---**

**June 27th, 2018- Autopsy of Y/n L/n**

A knife wound which was seven inches deep, on the left side of the body directly below the rib cage. A knife wound which was seven inches deep on right thigh, stabbed twice in the same wound. Whole body is severely burnt through the muscle tissue and into the fat tissue. Particles from soot was found in respiratory system.

**Cause of death:** Carbon Monoxide

**Manner of death:** Homicide. 

**\---**

You were still breathing when your body was burned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, the next couple of chapters are credit to what inspired me to create this and that chapter that is notes I made during my time of creating The Disappearance of Missing People and Y/n L/n (TDOMP). Thank you for reading!


	10. Inspiration

Some of this but not all was inspired by Dark. The show is on Netflix, I highly recommend it to those who hasn’t watched it. It is one of my favorite shows and I enjoy the hell out of it, I can’t wait for season two!  
If this story were to have a theme song or something as close to one it would be Where’s My Love by SYML. Here's the link if you would like to listen to it- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3LJlZBWI8w  
Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter contains spoilers so, you have been warned.


	11. Spoliers- DONT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains all my notes/ ideas I made during this. Some of it might not make sense to you because I just jotted the ideas down quickly and shortly.   
> The bolded/underlined are the ones I for sure wanted to use.   
> Some of the ideas I have not used so you might have been confused if you skipped this note and just began reading.   
> The songs linked/ titled with the artist are some of the ones I listened to while writing and I thought might have went well with the story.
> 
> SPOLIERS!!!

**Plot-**

  * Story takes place in Colorado. Reader is Shanes and Ryan’s best friend and reader goes missing. Bodys begin showing up a few weeks before reader is missing. The body's have their skin peeled off on the face only to the point that only the skull is visible. But on the rest of the body the skin is peeled off to the point that flesh and tendons are showing. The hair on the body is splotchy and the teeth are pulled out. 



 

  * The reader goes missing and shane and ryan go out to look for her through the ways of typical missing person searches; posters, phone calls, etc. One day a few weeks later they find a decomposing skeleton. There's flesh still on it, bugs are crawling in and out y'know it's a dead body. So forensics take the corpse to their lab and they find that its not the readers body but a local resident that went missing.   
Dead bodies within a few weeks still have much more flesh on them right? Like on the body there's no signs of wildlife chomping on it. But this one, the flesh on the face is completely gone all there is a blood stained skull still connected to the body.   
So somewhile later, forensics confirm that this is not the reader. And the next day, a new body in the same condition as the previous is found in a alley.   
Someone is doing the killing. Is it the reader? Is it a resident of the town? Or is the reader going to be a victim?



 

**Murder plot of reader-**

James decides to renovate the house a couple of months prior to the disappearance of missing people. He takes out the carpet and leaves it outside  for a couple of weeks until Sherylin, his wife, harasses him to get rid of it. He takes it to storage out in the woods and puts it in a family cabin. Meanwhile Reader buys a car to get around town and travel to other cities. When Miranda gets kidnapped by James, her father, reader is behind them in her car which James notices due to memorizing the licenses plate and the type of car. He takes note that reader saw him pick Miranda up and he decides to get rid of the reader due to y/n seeing Miranda with James last. 

James kills the reader. Wraps her body in the carpet and buries the reader in the woods. James gets blood thirsty. He finds it satisfying to watch the life drain out of people. He kills Andrew Wells and plays around with killing strategies. He puts Andrew's body about twenty miles away from the cabin in Central Woods. He doesn't kill Miranda due to her being his daughter and ge has mixed feelings about taking away the life he helped create. Soon a homeless man is killed and the police are following a trail that is leading to the killer. James is getting stressed about getting caught and once Miranda escapes he commits suicide. When Miranda escapes, she hitchhikes to the local police station and reports her father as the kidnapper and murderer.

 

**Ideas-**

    * Time of the date is only known through police audio and reports.
    * Memory at the arcade. Y/n on dance dance revolution machine 
    * James, Sherilyn husband,  is the killer. He killed Miranda and the other victims.
    * Reader is found dead at the end of the story. 
    * Ryan collects evidence and notes, becoming obsessed about solving this particular case, while in the process Shane worries about him.
    * Diary entries. Reader mentions the idea of leaving town through one of her depressing paragraphs. 
    * Visit to Joclyn Wells, ask about Andrew. Joclyn kicks the boys out.
    * Shane gives Ryan medicine for a headache but really it's sleeping pills so he would finally have a full night of sleep. **Add on:** Ryan has a nightmare of reader. “Lets play a favorite childhood game, Ry, Hide and seek. I’ll hide, you seek. Come find me Ryan.” Shane asking for reader to show herself if she’s a ghost. He heard of ghosts showing up in people's dreams this takes place after Ryans nightmare. Obviously reader does not show due to him not believing ghosts. “Y/n if you’re a ghost, show yourself.” No show “Told you Ryan, ghosts aren't real.”
    * Andrew was a drug addict, he thought he was hallucinating when reader got dragged out of car by James. Andrew was scared and ran to his house. A couple of days later he goes missing.
    * Two seperate fights between Sherilyn and James. One about Miranda's disappearance, in which James is yelling at Sherilyn to drop the case because Miranda hasn’t been found and she is most likely dead. He's stressed about getting caught.. And the other about money before Miranda disappearance in November 
    * Message to Bears- You are a Memory
    * Sleeping at Last- Already Gone
    * Cassandra, readers mother, is watching vhs tapes of y/n when she was a kid
    * “Are you afraid, y/n, of what happens next.”
    * “I dont believe in God, but I believe in you.”
    * “Find me” becomes canon
    * Ryan begins to lose his mind
    * “Come home, y/n” “I don't have a home” “Yes, you do, we're your home.”
    * “I'm coming home.- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JmrOXSbsOU
    * Shane screaming at the world that it's unfair y/n is missing and to bring her back. 
    * **Possible ending:** Shane holding Ryan and rocking him back and forth as they both cry and the ambulance takes readers body to the morgue. Shane constantly repeating “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”



 

  * ****Reader’s autopsy report****



 

  * Don’t bring me down- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPXM7i0dv30](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPXM7i0dv30)



  
  


**Characters**

  * **Sherylin Adams** \- Police officer. Married to James. 
  * **James Adams** \- Works night shift as security for security cameras. Originally was a night shift worker at grocery store chain. Killer and kidnapper.
  * **Miranda Adams** \- Daughter. Victim one. She is found standing outside of family cabin in tears in final chapter.
  * **Andrew Wells** \- Victim three. First body found. Beginning to get into drugs.
  * **Ricky Schultz** \- Local homeless man. Sweet af. Kind, generous. Victim four, second body found.
  * **Shane Madej** \- Best friend of Ryan and Y/n. Lover(?) to Ryan. 
  * **Ryan Bergara** \- Best friend of Shane and y/n. Lover(?) to Shane. Story mainly revolves around his search for reader.
  * **Y/n L/n** \- Best friend of Shane and Ryan. Family friends with James and Sherilyn. Missing. Victim two through missing. Victim one through death. (although readers don’t know for sure) **first one killed!**
  * **Cassandra l/n-** Mother of y/n. Wife of husband who killed himself. Close friends with Sherilyn and James.
  * **L/n-** father of y/n. Committed suicide when reader was young. Is in VHS Tape.



 

**The Disappearance of Missing People and Y/n l/n Timeline**

May 12, 2018- Miranda was last seen and reported missing

May 13, 2018- Sherylins and James interview 

May 14, 2018- Reader was noticed missing

May 22, 2018- Andrew was last seen

May 30, 2018- Jaclyn Wells calls in to report Andrew missing

June 13, 2018- Wells family made new flyer

June 15, 2018- Andrew Wells body is found

June 18, 2018- Ricky Schultz body is found

June 22, 2018- Readers car is found

June 25, 2018- Miranda is found at cabin on porch. 

June 27, 2018- Reader’s body is found.

June 28, 2018- Readers autopsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a really long time to finsh this, I'm sorry it took me this long. I hope you enjoyed the story, thank you for reading.


End file.
